La historia de Kaoru La kunoichi de konoha
by Kaoru Hatake
Summary: Esta es la historia de la vida de una kunoichi de konoha, como sobrepasa el dolor de su pasado y vuelve a creer en el amor.
1. El motivo de su llanto

En algun lugar de konoha, en una pequeña casa, una mujer cocinaba una cena para dos .

― Ya llegue hermana ― Dijo un hombre mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. Se quito su mascara poniendola sobre la mesa , se quito las coderas y la pechera gris que su uniforme lo obligaba a portar, entro a la cocina y le dio un pequeño beso a la mujer que picaba unas verduras, se sento en la mesa

― ¿ Que te dijo Tsunade- sama ? ― dijo la mujer

― Mañana tengo una mision como remplazo de Kakashi-san ―

― Supongo que debes estar muy emocionado ― comento ella ― y ¿De que trata tu mision? ―

― Reconocimiento, y mantenerle un ojo encima al chico kyubi y a otro mas.. un chico de los anbu root. ― dijo algo nervioso , pues esta mision podia implicar tener un encuentro frente a frente con su pasado ― estare de encubierto como Yamato, es un buen nombre no crees? ―

― Pues..seguire llamandote Tenzo ― solto una pequeña risa

― Que graciosita, mejor dame de comer ya kaoru muero de hambre

Los dos ninjas empezaron a comer en cuanto estubo lista la cena.

Kaoru era un mujer alta de 26 años , 4 años menor que su hermano yamato, tenia cabello rojizo largo y ojos azules , cintura pequeña , piel muy blanca que permitia resaltar el tono rosado de sus mejillas.

Tenzo y ella, no eran hermanos en realidad, no tenian padre ni madre; los dos eran resultado de los experimentos que realizo orochimaru mientras aun vivia en konoha. El habia sido expuesto a los genes del primero y ella con a los de su esposa , Uzumaki Mito. Al haber sido experimentos del mismo hombre se consideraban hermanos para no vivir en el frio mundo solos. Los dos eran ANBUs reconocidos y con un gran potencial.

― dejamelo a mi hermana ― pidió Tenzo con una sonrisa, colocándose frente a ella, cuando Kaoru comenzó a recoger la mesa luego de la cena.

– No, Tenzo, tu tienes que descansar. Mañana tienes una mision ― insistio ella ― Yo puedo hacerlo ―

Su hermano asintio, la beso en la mejilla y se fue a acostar.

Al dia siguiente muy temprano, Yamato entro a la habitacion de su hermana para hacerle saber que ya se tenia que ir , despertando a la kunoichi.

― Perdon no queria despertarte ―

― ¿Ya te vas? ―

― Si.. ― contesto nervioso, escondiendo el miedo que lo invadía con una sonrisa.

― Ten mucho cuidado Tenzo. Porfavor ― pidio preocupada

― Claro, no te preocupes regresare en unos dias ― aseguro el antes de partir y dejarla dormir

Kaoru no salio en misiones desde hace un mes, pues es su ultima mision habia sufrido varias heridas de gravedad , de las que aun se estaba recuperando.

Más avanzada la mañana, Kaoru se levantó. Se dirigió a la ducha y la abrió, permitiendo que el calor del agua llenase de vapor el baño. Se desnudó, con cuidado, antes de comenzar a retirar las vendas que cubrían una herida en un costado de su torso. Cuando acabó de ducharse volvió a cubrir con vendajes la herida, se colocó una blusa holgada para que no hiciera presión innecesaria y un short que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto; luego sujetó su largo cabello rojo en una coleta, dejando sólo su flequillo sobre su rostro. Salió de su casa, caminando lentamente por la aldea, con dirección al hospital para su revisión semanal.

Llegó al hospital y se sentó a esperar su turno. Shizune era el médico que debía atenderla.

―Hola Kaoru ¿Cómo te has sentido? ―preguntó la kunoichi médico.

―Mejor. Lista para la acción ―aseguró ella.

―No creo que aún sea sensato ―opinó Shizune―, pero bueno, démosle una revisada a tu herida ―pidió ella, ayudando a la pelirroja a remover las vendas para poder observar a herida y limpiarla adecuadamente―. Sin duda te estás recuperando con velocidad, pero aún le falta cicatrizar ―explicó tras volver a colocar los vendajes.

―Shizune-chan ―suspiró estresada la kunoichi―. Estoy harta de estar en mí casa, tú sabes cómo soy; odio estar sentada. Deberías entenderme.

― Kaoru claro que te entiendo y conosco, y por lo mismo quiero que mi amiga este al 100% en cuanto vuelva a ir a una mision . Ok? ― dijo preocupada, casi reprendiéndola.

―Ok ―bufó como respuesta―. Gracias ―añadió luego de vestirse, saliendo del consultorio.

Kaoru caminó lentamente por las calles de Konoha, compró unas flores y se dirigió al cementerio. Avanzó entre miles de tumbas de guerreros caídos en batalla, hasta que llegó a una en especial. Se arrodilló frente a ella y cambió las flores marchitas por unas nuevas.

―Si hubiera sido más fuerte… ―dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de Kaoru se inundaron con sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Era de noche, las estrellas iluminaban los rostros de dos enomardos en una habitacion .<p>

―Kaoru, no sé si esto sea posible, pero bajo la luz de la luna eres aún más hermosa.

―Gracias Sano… ―Se sonrojó la pelirroja. El hombre se quedó viéndola a los ojos y la tomó por la cintura, juntando su frente con la de ella.

Kaoru en cuanto regresemos de la mision de reconocimiento,― ¿ Quisieras Casarte conmigo ? ― dijo nervioso, pero sonriendo como nunca, pues el ya sabia la respuesta que recibiría.

La kunoichi abrió los ojos sorprendida, alejándose de la cara de su amado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―¿Es en serio Sanosuke? Bien sabes que no me gustan las bromas de ese tipo ―dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

―Pero claro que es en serio. Kaoru, llevamos más de tres años juntos, no he conocido en toda mi vida una mujer que me haga más feliz ―respondió él―. Eres una de las dos mujeres que amaré por toda mi vida ―añadió. El último comentario de Sanosuke no le agradó mucho a Kaoru.

―¿Cómo que una de las dos mujeres? ―preguntó, alejándose de él, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

―Kaoru, no te preocupes ―dijo, colocándose frente a ella y levantando su mentón para que sus rostros volvieran a quedar frente a frente―. Sólo existen dos mujeres en mi vida. Tú… y la hija que tendremos juntos a la que amaré con todo mi ser ―Le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

―¿Prometes que cuando regresemos nos casaremos?

―Sí princesa. Por lo tanto tenemos que regresar sanos y salvos eh, que como eres de vanidosa no te querrás casar si tienes alguna herida.

―Sí que me conoces amor. Esta bien prometo tener cuidado, también promételo tu.

―Lo prometo.

Se besaron apasionadamente y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Planearon la boda hasta que el sueño los venció.

Al día siguiente, se encaminaron hacia el sitio de la misión, el equipo estaba conformado por ellos dos y Uzuki Yugao. Su propósito era localizar uno de los escondites de Orochimaru y ver si Uchiha Sasuke estaba ahi.

Cuando localizaron el lugar, Kaoru mordió uno de sus dedos y dejó fluir un poco de sangre. Tras realizar unos sellos, apareció un ave y le dio el pergamino que Sanosuke había terminado de escribir dando la ubicación exacta y pidiendo refuerzos.

―Ten. Lleva esto a Konoha ―le dijo Kaoru al ave, que emprendió vuelo.

―Bien, Kaoru, Yugao. Entraremos al escondite, tomaremos la formación que practicamos ―indicó Sanosuke, era él quien lideraba la misión―. ¡Vamos!

Los ninjas hicieron un túnel, con un jutsu de tierra, para llegar al escondite de Orochimaru. entraron a lo que parecía ser un laberinto lleno de habitaciones con la formación encabezada por Sanosuke. revisaron cada habitación y en la última, al momento de abrir la puerta, un ataque de fuego se dirigió hacia ellos.

Kaoru se adelantó y usó el kekegenkai característico que heredó de Uzumaki Mito: el control del fuego. Con esto provocó que la llamarada fuera con fuerza contra su creador, ocasionando una gran explosión y creando un cráter.

En medio del cráter un hombre joven sostenía una espada. El viento jugaba con los mechones de cabello negro que estaban sobre su rostro hasta que sus ojos oscuros se tornaron rojos.

―Uchiha Sasuke ―dijo Kaoru.

Yugao no perdió el tiempo y lanzó un grupo de kunais contra Sasuke. Él los detuvo con su espada y la kunoichi quedó sorprendida ante la velocidad del Uchiha. Yugao y Sasuke cruzaron miradas.

―¡No lo mires a los ojos! ―gritó Kaoru, pero era demasiado tarde, las habilidades oculares de su enemigo eran realmente fuertes.

Los enamorados se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Arremetieron contra el Uchiha, una batalla cerrada comenzó. Habían logrado hacerle unas cuantas heridas a Sasuke, pero el ninja renegado los había herido seriamente. El Uchiha había leído los patrones de sus enemigos por completo, sus tácticas de fuego no servían de nada mientras Kaoru estuviera ahí, así que tenía que eliminarla primero.

―Cuándo se dará cuenta Konoha que no está a mi nivel ―dijo Sasuke fríamente, estaba aburrido de la situación. Hizo unos sellos y de su manga salieron cinco serpientes directo hacia Kaoru, de cada una de las bocas salió una espada filosa.

Segundos después el grito desgarrador de una mujer repercutió por todo el lugar. Una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a caer al suelo. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Kaoru al ver cómo su prometido se había colocado como escudo, recibiendo el ataque de Uchiha.

―¡SANOSUKE! ―gritó al momento en que vio cómo la sangre comenzó a salir por su boca cuando tosió. Kaoru intentó moverse, pero no pudo, una de las espadas había logrado atravesarla justo debajo de las costillas al lado derecho.

―No hay nada que puedas hacer ―dijo Sasuke sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Con su ataque había conseguido atravesar dos órganos vitales del hombre, si se salvaba sería por un milagro. Las serpientes regresaron con su dueño sacando las espadas agresivamente del cuerpo de los shinobis de Konoha, dejando que estos cayeran al suelo. El Uchiha los observó y luego les dio la espalda, alejándose de la zona de la batalla. Él había ganado.

―Sano… ―dijo Kaoru acercándose al cuerpo de su amado que yacía en el suelo frente a ella, con su mano hacía presión en su herida y con la otra se arrastraba.

―Ka.. Kaoru ―murmuró su prometido agonizante―. Perdón

―No hables mi amor, todo estará bien ―aseguró ella tratando de sanar las heridas de Sanosuke, pero él la detuvo.

―No tiene caso. Es obvio que moriré, ya deberías saberlo ―Kaoru lo observaba incrédula, las lágrima continuaron recorriendo sus mejillas―. Perdón, pero parece que no podré cumplir la promesa ―dijo entrecortadamente, colocando su mano suavemente sobre el rostro de ella―. Quiero que me prometas algo. prométeme que seguirás buscando la felicidad ―pidió agonizando―. ¡Promételo! ―le ordenó con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba, logrando que la kunoichi afirmara con la cabeza. La mano de él cayó al suelo dejando un rastro de sangre en el rostro de Kaoru.

―¡Sanosuke! ―Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su amado abrazándolo con fuerza, hasta que llegaron los refuerzos.

* * *

><p>La kunoichi se había quedado arrodillada frente a la tumba de su amado mientras recordaba.<p>

―Me haces falta Sanosuke. Lo que te prometí aquella vez, ya no puedo seguir tratando de cumplirlo ―susurró mientras la lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y mantenía los puños cerrados con fuerza en señal de que el dolor la invadía― Es sólo que… esta vida Sanosuke, esta vida no tiene sentido sin ti.


	2. sus palabras

Luego de unos días, Tenzo regresó de su misión. Al llegar a su casa notó que todo estaba tal y como había dejado. Se preocupó un poco, por lo que fue hasta la habitación de Kaoru, donde la encontró profundamente dormida. Un tanto aliviado al ver a su hermana, se retiró a descansar, ya hablaría con ella en la mañana.

―Ven, Kaoru ―llamó Tenzo desde la cocina cuando la sintió moverse en la casa―. Te preparé de desayunar ―anunció mientras servía un gran desayuno.

―No tengo hambre ―dijo ella, aún en pijama y con una expresión triste.

―Por favor, estoy seguro que no has comido nada el tiempo que estuve fuera ―habló Tenzo muy preocupado al notar cómo se veía ella―. Por favor ―insistió él, consiguiendo que la kunoichi se acercara a la mesa y comenzara a comer, lentamente, un poco de lo que le había preparado.

Cuando la puerta sonó, Tenzo fue a atenderla.

―Yo iré. Tu sigue comiendo ―pidió seriamente.

La persona que había llegado era Kurenai. Saludó a Tenzo y preguntó por Kaoru antes de pasar.

Al entrar a la casa, la mujer se quedó viendo a su amiga en el comedor. En su rostro, se mostraba como la tristeza la había consumido, su cabello descuidado también la delataba y sus ojos ya no tenían brillo alguno. ―Las dejare solas ―anunció el shinobi―, que se acabe su desayuno por favor.

–Sí, no te preocupes ―le respondió Kurenai. En cuanto el ninja se fue ella se acercó al comedor y se sentó frente a su amiga―. Kaoru-chan, no puedes seguir así, tienes que salir, arreglarte ―pidió, pero Kaoru sólo la observó sin ningún tipo de reacción―. Vamos amiga, acompáñame hoy al hospital, me haré mi primer ultrasonido y quiero que estés conmigo.

―¿No deberías ir con tu noviecito? ―soltó la otra kunoichi como respuesta.

–Él también ira, pero quiero a mi mejor amiga conmigo ―respondió Kurenai, al menos había logrado que le hablara―. Al fin y al cabo tu tendrás que ser la madrina de mi niño o niña, por eso quiero que estés ahí.

―Está bien ―bufó, le costaba ignorar el pedido de Kurenai―. Iré contigo, espera aquí me arreglare.

Minutos después, las dos mujeres salieron de la casa y llegaron al hospital.

―Busquemos a Asuma, debe de estar aquí visitando a un amigo ―comentó Kurenai mientras avanzaban lentamente.

A su lado, saliendo del hospital, pasaron dos jóvenes: un muchacho y una muchacha de llamativo cabello rosa, que saludaron a Kurenai. Kaoru escuchó que estaban hablando sobre ir a comer, pero ella simplemente mantuvo la cabeza agachada hasta que sintió como la observaban. Al elevar la vista notó que el muchacho la estaba observando con interés con sus intensos ojos azul cielo, igual a los de ella. Kaoru sólo desvió la mirada.

Dentro del hospital, en una de las habitaciones, se encontraban dos jounin charlando. uno estaba hospitalizado y el otro de visita.

―Ahora que se fueron los chicos, hay algo que quería decirte ―intervino Asuma, pero Kakashi lo interrumpió.

―Parece que vienen a buscarte ―comentó, mientras veía por la ventana a Kurenai y otra mujer―. ¿Quién es esa chica?

―¡Ah! Ella ―murmuró Asuma, observando también por la ventana―. La mejor amiga de Kurenai, al fin logro sacarla de su casa.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Kakashi, extrañado ante el comentario.

―Bueno, hace un mes o un poco más, su prometido fue asesinado frente a sus ojos. Ha estado en recuperación, pero la herida en su corazón no ha sanado ni un poco.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―cuestionó Kakashi.

Asuma se quedó en silencio, pensativo, por unos momentos. La actitud no era usual en Asuma, por lo que el interés de Kakashi se acrecentó.

―Sasuke. Fue Sasuke quien lo asesinó.

La noticia sorprendió a Kakashi y Asuma empezó a contarle la historia de Kaoru. Unos minutos después las dos kunoichis llegaron a la habitación de Kakashi.

―Bien parece que me tengo que ir ―se apresuró a decir Asuma acercándose a Kurenai que saludó de lejos a Kakashi.

El antiguo maestro de Sasuke simplemente asintió con la cabeza, viendo a Kaoru con mucha curiosidad, como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas. No pudo ignorar su belleza, ni tampoco la tristeza que trasmitía. Pero los otros tres ninjas se retiraron y se quedó sólo, consumiéndose con las palabras no llegaron a salir.

**.**

Pasaron algunos días hasta que Kakashi pudo salir del hospital para empezar el entrenamiento de Naruto. Pero este se vio interrumpido por una misión encomendada a Yamato y el equipo a su mando.

Sin ninguna misión, ni alumno que entrenar, Kakashi decidió dirigirse a su bar favorito. Entró y se sentó en la barra; el cantinero le dio una cerveza y se quedó tomando en silencio hasta que vio a la misma mujer pelirroja que unos días antes había acompañado a Kurenai al hospital. Se encontraba al otro lado del bar y también estaba tomando en silencio. Kakashi llamó discretamente al cantinero.

―¿Cómo se llama? ―preguntó, señalando en dirección a la pelirroja.

― Kaoru, viene muy a menudo por aquí, toma una botella se sake entera por su cuenta, siempre le tengo que quitar las llaves y llevarla a casa.

―Déjame a mi hoy esa tarea ―dijo Kakashi, pues tenía que hablar con Kaoru sobre lo ocurrido con su ex alumno, ya que el se sentia responsable del resultado de aquella pelea. El cantinero asintió y le dio las llaves de su casa indicándole cómo llegar.

Con esto Kakashi se puso de pie y se acercó hasta Kaoru.

―¿No crees, que una botella de sake es demasiado para una chica? ―preguntó observándola con detenimiento.

Ella lo volteo a ver, no dijo ni una palabra y regreso su mirada a su vaso entre sus manos por varios segundos.

―Yo… ―comenzó a hablar―. Yo ya no sé si quiero seguir viviendo ―dijo Kaoru, el efecto del alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en ella, provocando que dijera todo lo que llevaba dentro.

El comentario sorprendió a Kakashi, él ya sabía la historia de la kunoichi.

―Entonces no sirvió de nada que él muriera ―susurró, sufrientemente alto como para que sólo ella escuchara. Kaoru elevó la mirada; se veía sorprendida y molesta.

―¡Tú que sabes! No sabes lo que yo siento al no tenerlo conmigo. ¡No sabes el dolor que tengo por dentro al saber que la persona más importante en mi vida se sacrifico por mi! ―contestó, elevando la voz.

―De hecho si se lo que sientes ―agregó Kakashi tranquilamente mientras veía el alcohol entre las manos de ella.

Kaoru se sorprendió por el comentario, bajo la cabeza, respiro y se tranquilizo.

―Lo siento…

―No lo sientas ―intervino él de inmediato, pero sin perder su calma natural―. Yo a diferencia tuya, he cumplido la última voluntad de las personas que he perdido. He seguido con mi vida.

―Pero…

―Kaoru, tienes que convertir la muerte de unos, en la vida de otros.

Las palabras de Kakashi golpearon en el fondo del corazón de Kaoru, provocando que se abalanzara contra él, abrazándolo, escondiendo su rostro sobre su pecho y rompiendo en llanto.

―ven, te llevaré a casa ―dijo Kakashi.

El jounin pagó la cuenta y salió del bar abrazando a Kaoru. La kunoichi trataba de secar sus lágrimas y contener el llanto. Al llegar a la casa que el cantinero le había indicado, Kakashi la abrió e ingresó. Notó una nota en la mesa de la sala.

_Kaoru tuve que irme a una misión , no te encontré para despedirme_

_Espero te encuentres bien, regresare pronto_

_Con amor, Tenzo_

―Así que tu eres la hermana de Tenzo ―susurró él.

Vio como su compañera de copas caminaba, tropezando varias veces, hacia el baño. Kakashi la siguió y le recogió el cabello mientras vomitaba a causa del alcohol. Luego la mujer se limpió un poco y avanzó a tropezones hasta su habitación.

Luego de asegurarse de que hubiera llegado bien hasta la cama, Kakashi fue por un vaso de leche, para calmar las agruras y bajar un poco el poder del alcohol. Regresó con el vaso hacía la habitación y entró. Se quedó quieto en la puerta ―Kaoru, cúbrete ―ordenó, cubriéndose el ojo.

La kunoichi se encontraba semidesnuda sobre su cama, sólo sus braguitas de algodón cubrían algo de su cuerpo junto con su cabello largo y rojo que ocultaba sus senos.


	3. Nuevo lema

Kaoru se acerco lentamente al ninja copia, tomo la mano que cubria sus ojos, y lo encamino a la cama.

Kakashi veia de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de la peliroja, analizando sus perfectas piernas , su cintura, su tatuaje de dos alas que cubría su espalda, analizo cada curva de su cuerpo.

Kaoru hiso que kakashi se sentara en la cama, Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, kaoru puso una pierna de cada lado de kakashi, sentandose sobre de el, quedando frente a frente, la kunoichi le desamarro lentamente la banda de su frente y la lanzo al piso, le quito el chaleco resbalandolo por los brazos fornidos de kakashi que notaba en la mirada de kaoru una pasion incontralable que el alcohol habia sacado a relucir.

Kakashi respiraba agitadamente sus deseos empezaban a consumirlo, empezo a tocar los mulos de kaoru, ella puso un dedo en su mascara y la empezo a bajar pero kakashi la detuvo, la tomo de la cintura y la recosto en la cama.

― Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo ― dijo nervioso, su conciencia habia podido mas que la lujuria de los dos.

Kakashi la cubrió con una cobija , se volvio a poner su chaleco y su banda, escribio una pequeña nota y la dejo junto con el recado de yamato en la mesa de noche.

Al día siguiente Kaoru se despertó a causa del frio, tenia una sed inmensa y un dolor de cabeza que la estaba matando, se levanto y cerro la ventana.

― No recuerdo haber dejado la ventana abierta – intentando recordar como fue que llego a su casa la noche anterior, y en que momento habia abierto la ventana.

Volteo hacia su mesa de noche y vio una botellas de agua, una pastilla, y dos notas.

Entre ellas la de yamato y la segunda decia.

_Convierte la muerte de unos en la vida de otros._

_No lo olvides._

_Espero que no te haya ido muy mal con la cruda, _

_No te vendria mal un desayuno pesado._

_Paso a ti a las 11 am._

_Atte. Kakashi_

Kaoru sonrío ante el mensaje, sin duda tenia un nuevo lema en su vida. Volteo a ver el reloj , 10:30 am, no tardaban en ir a recogerla, se baño y arreglo lo mas rapido que pudo.

Tocaron a su puerta, minutos mas tarde.

Kaoru abrio , Llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol, una blusa azul olgada y un pantalon pescador.

Kakashi al igual que siempre vestia su uniforme de Jounnin.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante y los 2 ordenaron el especial para la cruda.

―Gracias por cuidarme ayer, espero no haber echo nada malo ― dijo kaoru sonrojandose un poco

― Si , no te preocupes, y no , no hiciste nada malo ― mintio el peligris.

Acabaron de comer y empezaron a caminar juntos por konoha.

― Lo siento kakashi, pero tengo que irme, acabo de recorde que tengo que visitar a alguien ―

― Ahhmm.. si esta bien.. ― dijo un poco confundido

Kaoru corrió hasta llegar al cementerio , se arrodillo frente a la tumba de sanosuke.

― Perdón por darme cuenta hasta ahora , pero tu bien sabes que para que yo aprenda de mis errores aveces tengo que tocar fondo. Hoy vengo a desirte que dare lo mejor de mi para cumplir la promesa que te hise… Sere Feliz Sano.. lo prometo….―

Ya habían pasado 3 dias en los que kakashi y kaoru no se habian visto. Yamato llego ese dia a konoha, kaoru seguía despierta afilando sus kunais.

― Hola.. ―

― Tenzo.. hola, como te fue en tu mision? ―

― Bien , como estuviste estos dias, comiste, fuiste a tus citas en el hospital? ― dijo preocupado

― Bien, si y si . ―

―Me alegro, oye mañana podrías preparar una cena para 5 vendra mi actual equipo a comer ―

― Oh , si no te preocupes. ―

Yamato le dio la espalda a kaoru con el proposito de irse.

― Hermano…

― Si..

―Perdon por haber sido una carga hasta hoy , Ya no tendras que hacerte cargo de mi. ― en su mirada se podia ver una determinación impresionante.

Yamato sonrio ― Me alegra tener a mi hermanita de vuelta ― la abrazo, beso en la mejilla, y se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente kaoru se levanto temprano y fue al hospital para que le quitaran los puntos de su herida, regreso a su casa , se baño se dirigió al mercado del pueblopara comprar todo para la cena de ese dia.

Regreso a su casa y empezó con los preparativos, quedaba una hora para que los invitados llegaran, kaoru dejo la mesa puesta y algunos platillos acabando de hervirse, se arreglo un poco poniendose una falda y una blusa color azul celeste para destacar sus ojos, se maquillo y estaba lista para la cena.

Bajo y vio a su hermano con un pantalon de mezclilla y una camisa. Sonrio ― te ves muy bien tenzo ―

― Tu también kaoru. ―

Su hermana se dirigió a la cocina a terminar de cocinar mientras el ponia la mesa, cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Yamato la abrio kaoru solo escucho como su hermano les daba la bienvenida.

― Kaoru, ven.. ―

Kaoru salio de la cocina .

― Ella es mi hermana kaoru. Kaoru ellos son Sakura, Sai , Naruto & su maestro Kakashi-san ― dijo emocionado

El equipo 7 quedo sorprendido de ver a lo hermoza que era , y de lo raro que eras su cabello.

―Un placer ―dijo la peliroja regalandole una sonrisa a todos, y centrando su mirada en kakashi , el ninja copia no pudo evitar que el color subiera a sus mejillas . ― ire a traer la cena, por favor tomen asiento ― agrego kaoru.

Todos se centaron en el comedor, kaoru trajo la comida y la cena comenzo, no hubo ni un momento de silencio. Kaoru reia como loca con las tonterías que decia Naruto, y a Yamato le encantaba, hace mucho que no veia a su hermana tan comoda entre la gente.

Terminaron de cenar , kaoru empezó a levantar los trastes, ― Porfavor dejame ayudarte ― insistio kakashi, mientras levantaba unos platos , siguiendo a kaoru hasta la cocina, donde ella empezo a la var los trastes.

― Gracias por todo kaoru, la cena estuvo deliciosa, pero creo que ya llego la hora para que nos tengamos que ir ― agrego Hatake, un poco nervioso.

― Oh enserio… ― dijo kaoru volteando a ver a kakashi ― me hubiera encantado que se quedaran mas tiempo, pero si se tienen que ir, esta bien. ―

Caminaron de regreso al comedor.

― Naruto, Sakura, Sai.. Ya es hora de irnos.

― Pero kakashi-sensei no me quiero ir todavia – dijo naruto con su voz de niño berrinchudo

― Naruto, tu mas que los demás debes de descansar esta noche, mañana comenzamos con tu entrenamiente desde donde nos quedamos. ―

Naruto suspiro, se puso serio y le dio la razon a su sensei.

Kaoru e acerco a Naruto. ― Entrenaras mañana eh, tal vez me de una vuelta y te lleve algo de comer , ¿ Te parece buena idea ? ― Naruto sonrio de oreja a oreja asintiendo con la cabeza, los jovenes ninjas se despidieron , salieron de la casa acompañados de su sensei.


	4. El mismo dolor

Desde el día de la cena Kaoru se levantaba temprano e iba a visitar a su hermano al campo de entrenamiento, llevándole de desayunar a los ninjas que se esforzaban en convertir a Naruto en la próxima esperanza de Konoha. Dejaba la canasta en un árbol cerca de ahí, junto con las píldoras de Sakura.

Un día en particular mientras dejaba el desayuno bajo el mismo árbol de siempre, vio cómo un ninja se acerco a Kakashi interrumpiendo el entrenamiento. Un mal presentimiento la hiso acercarse. Kakashi noto la presencia de Kaoru y en el instante en que volteó para verla, la kunoichi sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, vio a Naruto afligido y a su hermano consternado.

―¿Kakashi que sucede? ―preguntó Kaoru. Hatake tragó saliva le tocó el hombro.

―Asuma… Asuma ah muerto.

Kaoru abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y sin decir palabra empezó a correr hacia el pueblo.

Corrió por Konoha haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Llegó a un edificio departamental donde subió las escaleras con gran velocidad. Al llegar al pasillo del tercer piso, un joven que estaba de espaldas a ella volteó para verla, dejando a la vista a una mujer que estaba de rodillas. Su cabello negro cubría su rostro y su llanto desgarrador hacia obvia la tristeza que la invadía.

―Kurenai… ―Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kaoru. Se acercó a su amiga y la tomó en sus brazos, lloró junto con ella por la muerte de su amado, nadie entendía su dolor mejor que Kaoru, y era un dolor que ni a sus enemigos le desearía jamás.

Kaoru estuvo al lado de Kurenai tras el entierro de Asuma. Tomaron y lloraron, compartiendo un mismo dolor, llorando la misma pena pero con diferente nombre, durmieron juntas como en los viejos tiempos.

Muy temprano en la mañana, kaoru salio de la casa en silencio para no despertar a su agotada amiga, se peino y empezo a caminar en direccion a su casa cuando vio a Naruto correr a su lado.

―Heey Naruto ! ― lo detuvo la kunoichi ― a donde vas con tanta prisa. Tienes una mision? ―

―Si , asi es Kaoru-chan, vamos a apoyar al equipo 10 que pelea con Akatsuki, Kakashi esta ahi tambien por lo que creo somos el mejor equipo de apoyo que puede recibir.―

― Si , si . De eso no hay duda Naruto, que mejor equipo que ustedes.― guardo un minuto de silencio , analizando lo que habia dicho el chico. ― CONTRA AKATSUKI ! , Naruto que estas pensando no creo que debas de ir es una mision que te pone en mucho peligro, Y dices que kakashi tambien esta ahi, y tenso me imagino que el ira con ustedes. Oh por dios no Naruto porfavor tengan mucho cuidado son enemigos fuertes.

― Lose, lose ― empezo a caminar ― lo siento Kaoru-domo pero ya me tengo que ir y no te preocupes estaremos bien ―

Kaoru se quedo parada ahi, en medio de aquella solitaria calle, sintiendo como la brisa jugaba con su cabello.

Esa noche Kaoru regreso a su casa preocupada, ceno sola y se fue a dormir temprano pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. ― Espero todo salga bien , Oh primero por favor cuida a mi hermano y a su equipo, traelos salvo , porfavor.

Pasaron algunos dias , Kaoru caminaba con una canasta llena de fruta , camino a la casa de Kurenai con la mirada clavada al suelo intentando recordar como preparar ese postre que le gustaba tanto a su amiga, pensando que tal vez asi podria hacerla comer. Algo la hiso levantar la mirada, un sonido muy familiar, alcanzo a ver a lo lejos un ninja despidiendose de su alumna peli-rosa,en cuanto la kunoichi desaparecio al doblar en una esquina el ninja saco un libro, se encontraba despeinado y la tenue luz de un hermoso atardecer resalto ese caracteristico color plata de su cabello.

Apesar de lo rapido que latia su corazon ella camino lentamente hacia el , sin dejarlo de ver , hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia , ella sonrio y susurro su nombre, lo cual hiso que el peligris se detuviera y alejara la mirada del libro.

― Kaoru?― dijo Kakashi al ver a la peliroja para frente a el. Ella dejo caer la canasta que tenia y en un segundo se lanzo a sus brazos capturandolo por el cuello , el se sorprendio y con una mano toco suavemente su espalda.

― Me alegro de que estes bien ― dijo suavemente. Una sonrisa apenas dibujada se pinto bajo la mascara del ninja que tan solo le regreso el abrazo a la kunoichi.

Por uno minuto se quedaron ahi , abrazados sin importarles nada , sin pensar, pero para un hombre como Kakashi era casi imposible contener sus pensamientos, asi que cuando las vozes en su cabeza volvieron a hablar lo hicieron alejarse de ella pues podria no ser correcto o mal interpretado ese abrazo, de echo el creia estar malinterpretando el momento lo cual le dio aun mas razones para separarse bruscamente.

Kaoru sintio el pequeño empujon y un poco avergonzada le dio la espalda al ninja para recoger la canasta, regreso su mirada al piso ― Lo siento ― dijo sintiendo como el color llegaba a su rostro ― Como les fue en la mision ? ―

― Bien , fue un exito. ― dijo con el mismo tono de siempre como si lo de hace un momento no hubiera pasado nunca ― son 2 akatsuki menos, de hecho creo que deberias decirselo a Kurenai , supongo que le dara un poco de paz.

― Tienes razon , creo que ire a decirle ahora. Adios kakashi. ― La kunoichi se alejo del ninja sin dejar de sentirse humillada. ― Como pudiste abrazarlo!? Que te pasa? ― pensaba, lo que sentia era diferente a todas las cosas que ella habia sentido antes, era normal la alegria de ver que uno de tus compañeros se encuentra bien , pero Kaoru no lograba entender porque el verlo, es simple hecho de verlo la habia hecho sentir tan bien. Ignoro sus pensamientos, respiro y toco a la puerta del departamento de su amiga.

No debió esperar demasiado ya que la recibieron enseguida. Ella entro y puso las cosas en el comedor. ―Han muerto ambos―explicó pero no hubo respuesta ―.Kurenai…― insistió mientras caminaba hacia el sillon donde se encontraba su amiga,le tomo ―La venganza al fin se ha cumplido

―Kaoru― dijo Kurenai sin voltear a verla ―siento mucho el haber sido tan indiferente cuando murió Sanosuke —pausó un momento para ordenar sus ideas— es sólo que en ese entonces, no entendía lo que sentías. Pero ahora, ― sus puños se cerraron con rapidez , las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. ―, entiendo por qué no comías, no salías… Simplemente es imposible seguir viviendo cuando la persona que se volvió tu todo muere, lo único que queda es la soledad―explicó con una notable tristeza en las palabras que pronunciaba.

―Amiga, no digas eso― se levantó de su sitio y sin perder tiempo, la abrazó para consolarla ―.Ahora más que nunca tienes que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, no seas como yo, no dejes que la tristeza te aleje del mundo.

―Pero es que ya no tiene sentido, Kaoru… Yo no quiero vivir sin él, ¡no quiero! ― se aferró más al cuerpo de su amiga, pero la pelirroja la tomó de los hombros y la alejó, Kurenai como reflejo levantó la mirada.

―Un hombre me dijo un día ―dijo Kaoru con voz suave mientras secaba las lagrimas de su amiga ―que la muerte de unos se convierte en la vida de otros ― puso su mano en el vientre de Kurenai y luego la observó, transmitiendo paz en su mirada

— Amiga, tú no estás sola, no te puedes dejar vencer, tienes que salir adelante y sacar adelante a tu bebe. Aparte me tienes a mi ― sonrió ― que siempre estaré para ti y te ayudare a superar este dolor, y Shikamaru también estará contigo. No te dejara en paz hasta que tu hijo se vuelva aun más fuerte que su sensei.

Las palabras de Kaoru le habían sacado una sonrisa a Kurenai. Y para asegurarse de que ése ánimo no decaiga por segunda vez se quedaria a dormir con ella.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Kaoru caminaba por la aldea, tras dejar a su amiga en un mejor estado. Mientras que pensaba en ella, se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver con las pintas en las que andaba.

― Kaoru…―

― Kakashi.. hola ― saludó Kaoru mientras con sus manos intentaba arreglar un poco su cabello.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó el ninja de los cabellos grisáceos mientras la veía de pies a cabeza.

― Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? ― respondió nerviosa y mirando hacia abajo, con cierta vergüenza.

― Pues, tienes la misma ropa de ayer, tu cabello esta despeinado y tienes unas ojeras… como si no hubieras dormido nada —Kakashi se acercó para ver un poco más de cerca a la chica y soltó un comentario—¿Ya has ido a tu casa?

―No, tuve que visitar a alguien —aclaró sin entrar en muchos detalles.

―Oh... entiendo, ya no te preguntaré mas, sin duda son cosas que no quiero saber ― dijo con una voz tranquila.

― ¡No es lo que crees!―Kaoru no tardó demasiado en replicar al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza ―. Es sólo que…

―No importa, Kaoru, no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Es más, te dejo, al parecer ibas hacia tu casa ―interrumpió bruscamente a la chica.

―Sí, voy para mi casa― dijo la kunoichi. Ambos se despidieron y cada uno siguió su propio camino.

En cuanto Kaoru llegó a su casa, tomo un baño, y se echó a dormir. Aquel dia la peliroja durmió como nunca antes, no despertó hasta el día siguiente en la tarde y lo único que hizo fue descansar.

Unos días después Kaoru se despertó temprano, tenía que volver a empezar la rutina. Aunque gustosamente se hubiera quedado un rato más dentro de su cama, tenía obligaciones que hacer.

La pelirroja estaba lavando los trastes del desayuno que momentos atrás habían disfrutado Tenzo y ella, cuando le echó un vistazo a la ventana y para su sorpresa, pudo ver en su patio como volaba en círculos un halcón , cuya pata derecha tenia amarrado un pergamino con un listón gris.

―Tenzo, hay un halcón afuera, creo que es para ti —comentó para que el otro supiera de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Oh, cierto ―Tenzo se asomó por la venta para confirmar lo que la chica había mencionado ―. Deja, voy por él.

Yamato salió de la casa y desamarró el pergamino que tenía el halcón en su pata, y este se fue volando. No pudo contener la curiosidad y antes de ingresar a la casa, revisó lo que había traído el ave.

― Kaoru, esto no es para mí ― comentó el muchacho y entregó el papel a su hemana.

― ¿Pero, qué dices? —Estaba un poco sorprendida, ya que no aguardaba por nada.

―Es en serio, dice que te necesitan en la oficina de la hokage. al parecer la capitana te escogió a ti para una misión — dijo Yamato emocionado , pues el sabia mas que nadie lo que esto significaba para su hermana.

―Eso es imposible, hace meses que no me llaman — respondio exaltada

―Pues al parecer tus vacaciones terminaron. Ves, aquí dice, Anbu Numero 3… —señaló el destinatario del pergamino —.Ésa eres tú.

― ¡Waaa! No lo puedo creer , hace tantísimo tiempo que no soy solicitada. Iré a arreglarme ― afirmó emocionada.

Kaoru se baño y arreglo con una velocidad sorprendente. Estaba tan asombrada por la noticia que llegó a la oficina de la Hokage en tan solo unos minutos.

Tocó a la puerta y una voz que provenía de adentro le indicó que podía entrar.

―Me mandó a llamar Tsunade-sama —saludó la estupefacta kunoichi.

―Sí, Kaoru. Necesito que vayas a una misión de rango S. Verás , no sabemos cómo, pero algunos prisioneros de Orochimaru se han escapado y están causando problemas en unas aldeas cercanas. Tu misión es... —pausó la mujer —. Eliminarlos.

—Está bien —Tragó saliva pues ya sabía de antemano que no podía tratarse de una tarea sencilla.

―Sé que llevas mucho tiempo fuera del campo de batalla por lo que tendrás que ir acompañada —explicó la Hokage que siempre pensaba en todo —. Así que he decidido que te acompañarán Yamanaka Hiroki, anbu numero 16 un destacado ninja sensorial y Hatake Kakashi antiguo numero 1. Creo que con ese equipo la misión será un éxito ya que Kakashi es un excelente shinobi y con la ayuda del numero 16 localizaran a su enemigo con mas facilidad —afirmó la rubia con orgullo.

Kaoru se puso mas tranquila al escuchar el nombre del peligris, no solo por que Kakashi pocas veces fallaba una mision, si no por que el estar con el la hacia sentir mas segura, un sentimiento que no experimentaba desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Cuándo deberé partir? —Era una pregunta por de más importante.

― Mañana, al Alba.

―Muy bien, Tsunade-sama —hizo una reverencia, acatando las órdenes de la Hokage.

Kaoru se despidió y salió de la oficina. Se dirigió a su casa , estaba un poco nerviosa pues llevaba más de un mes sin una misión oficial y en las pocas que había participado, resultó herida. Esto era una mala señal ya que significaba la falta de entrenamiento en un buen tiempo.

Apenas ingresó a su casa, se sentó en la pequeña sala y empezó a afilar sus Kunais.

―¿Pasa algo? ― preguntó su hermano al verla tan callada.

―Nada, solo estoy un poco nerviosa por mi misión de mañana —respondió sin sacar la vista de la tarea a la cual se había encomendado.

― Mañana, ¿eh? Pues no te preocupes, sé que todo saldrá bien —Tenzo quiso darle ánimos a la chica.

―Sí, sí , lo sé. Irá Kakashi también, eso me da más seguridad —explicó.

―Ahí está. Con él, involucrado, no creo que nada malo suceda —esbozó una sonrisa —. Aparte, Kaoru, no tienes que depender de él. Por algo eras la Número Tres en toda la organización Anbu.

En cuanto a la organización ANBU, clasificaban a sus ninjas por números dependiendo de que tan poderosos fueran, el estar entre los primeros diez ya era un honor. Kaoru había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo llegar al puesto que tenia ahora, incluso superando a su propio hermano.

―Supongo que tienes razón ― sonrió, mucho más tranquila. Lo que más le encantaba de Yamato era que siempre sabia que decir.

Los dos ninjas se fueron a dormir aquella noche.


	5. La mision

Al dia siguiente , cuando empezó a salir el sol, Kaoru ya estaba en camino a la puerta principal de la aldea, para encontrarse con sus compañeros en esta misión.

Lo único que pudo ver fue a un hombre rubio, quien se hallaba recargado en un árbol.

―¡Oye! ―exclamó el joven mientras veía a Kaoru. ― Soy Hiroki Yamanaka, tú debes ser Kaoru.

―Así es ―Volteó de un lado a otro ―. Parece que no ha llegado Kakashi, aún.

―No, todavía no. Señorita Kaoru , ¿le puedo decir algo? ― indagó nervioso.

―Si claro, pero primero que nada háblame un poco de ti. ― sonrió.

―Oh, está bien —respondió sorprendido por el pedido de la chica —Bueno es solo que para mí es un honor poder ir a una misión contigo y Kakashi-san. He oído mucho de los dos.

Kaoru sonrió de oreja a oreja, jamás le habían dicho que la admiraban de alguna manera.

―Pues gracias Hiroki-kun, estoy segura que tú también eres un ninja muy fuerte, si no fuera así estarías en esta misión —comentó la muchacha, correspondiendo de cierto modo a las generosas palabras que le había dedicado el otro.

En cuanto la kunoichi acabó de hablar, volteó a su derecha pues sentía que había un par de ojos encima de ella.

―Igual que siempre, llegas tarde ― dijo Kaoru mientras veía a Kakashi acercarse a ellos.

―Lo siento, encontré a una mujer que requería de mi ayuda —comentó el despreocupado ninja.

Kaoru y Hiroki no creyeron ni una palabra de aquel del cabello plateado pero se ahorraron la molestia de empezar una posible discusión. De todas maneras, por más que se lo dijeran, no iban a poder cambiar su atraso de siempre.

Los ninjas comenzaron su camino, no tenían la ubicación exacta de los enemigos, así que la misión tomo más tiempo de lo que esperaban.

El primer día buscaron en un radio de 5 kilómetros, sin encontrar ni una pista, por lo que siguieron avanzando hacia el noroeste como se les había indicado Se tuvieron que adentrar por completo en el bosque, caminaron durante horas , solo paraban a descansar lo necesario, para después continuar buscando.

Finalmente, encontraron un bello y tranquilo lugar, no muy lejos de una cascada. A pesar de que era muy temprano, los ninjas decidieron pasar la noche en ese lugar, estaban agotados, y hambrientos pues no habían comido nada en los primeros dos días de búsqueda.

Hiroki y Kaoru armaron la fogata y el campamento, mientras Kakashi buscaba algo de comer y traia agua potable de la cascada cercana. Los tres ninjas disfrutaron de los manjares y se quedaron allí sentados. El sol brillaba con fuerza provocando un calor inmenso, lo que provocaba que el camino fuera más extenuante que de costumbre.

Kaoru se puso de pie tomando su mochila, y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cascada.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ― preguntó Kakashi, despegando los ojos de su libro.

―Iré a tomar un baño a la cascada, necesito refrescarme. No tardare, lo prometo —comentó, tratando de que el otro no le hiciera más cuestionamientos.

Kakashi regresó a su libro y Kaoru comenzó su camino hacia donde se hallaba la caída del agua. En cuanto llego ahí, se quedó contemplando el hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza le regalaba ese día y que en pocas oportunidades pudo disfrutar. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca y luego se desprendió de su ropa.

―Está deliciosa ― pensó la Kunoichi mientras nadaba de un lado a otro. Tal era su estado de relajación, que ni siquiera se percató del tiempo que transcurrió desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

Habia pasado más de media hora, lo cual hizo que Hiroki se preocupara por la pelirroja.

― Kakashi-san, Kaoru no ha regrasado, ¿no deberiamos ir a buscarla? —preguntó, mientras que buscaba por todas partes algún indicio de la kunoichi.

―Tranquilízate, Hiroki. Las mujeres siempre se toman su tiempo cuando se bañan. Aparte si algo llegara a pasar, Kaoru podría defenderse sin problemas —comentó el de cabellos plateados sin separar la mirada de su libro.

―Pero, es solo que son muchos enemigos y… —El muchacho no estaba muy tranquilo con la respuesta que le había dado Kakashi — ¿Qué tal si ocultaron su chacra y la atacaron por sorpresa, y justamente en este momento se encuentra realmente herida, caminando por ahí ―opinó éste, montando su propia paranoia.

― Tranquilízate, te dije —reiteró, al notar los nervios de su compañero de equipo.

―Perdón, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que algo le pasó ¿qué tal si alguien la vio desnuda y decidió atacarla para luego aprovecharse de ella? Lo mejor será que vaya buscarla ―Se puso de pie de inmediato.

Kakashi arto de la insistencia de su compañero decidio salir en su busqueda.

—Iré a buscarla si tanto te preocupa, mientras tú quédate aquí. No debería tardar demasiado —replicó éste, un tanto impacientado.

Kakashi se dirigió hacia la cascada, con bastante calma. No tardó mucho en llegar, ya que no estaba muy distante del campamento. En cuanto vio la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja dentro del agua, como reflejo se ocultó detrás de un árbol y siguió espiándola. Observaba sigilosamente cómo nadaba o cómo enjuagaba su cabello, pero para desgracia suya lo único que podía ver era su espalda, pero eso resulto suficiente para acelerar el corazón del muchacho de cabello gris..

―¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás ahí escondido? ―interrogó Kaoru sorprendiendo a Kakashi quien había olvidado por escasos instantes que estaba tratando con una kunoichi.

―Oh, perdón ―Se disculpó completamente colorado y tartamudeando por los nervios mientras salía de su escondite ―. Lo que sucedió fue que estabas tardando mucho y Hiroki se preocupó —explicó para librarse del enojo de la chica.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Kakashi y salió del agua. Ni siquiera le importó la presencia del curioso ninja.

Kakashi se cubrió el ojo mientras la kunoichi salía.

― No te atrevas a verme, Kakashi ― amenazó la peliroja, mientras se secaba y vestía con prontitud. Al cabo de unos minutos, respondió ―Listo, ya puedes mirar.

Kaoru ya estaba completamente vestida.

―Ah, si — Kakashi trató de restarle importancia , mientras veia a Kaoru fijamente recordando no solo lo que acaba de ver , sino también lo que había sucedido la última vez que la había acompañado a su apartamento.

―¿Y qué esperas? —preguntó mientras que el otro continuaba como si estuviera hipnotizado —. Regresemos al campamento.

―Adelántate ―le pidió Kakashi, mucho más nervioso que antes ― .Creo que yo tambien necesito un baño.

Al paso de unos minutos Kakashi regresó al campamento. Hiroki estaba dormido mientras Kaoru vigilaba. Kakashi volvió a sentarse junto al fuego y retomó en donde había dejado su libro. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, por lo que Kakashi decidió poner kunais amarrados entre sí en el perimetro de donde ellos se encontraban. Cada hilo que unia a los Kunais tenía un pequeño cascabel, para que sonaran en cuanto alguien cruzara por ahí.

Al tener ya todo asegurado, Kakashi y Kaoru fueron a recostarse.

Las horas pasaron y los ninjas seguían plácidamente dormidos, cuando el sonido de los cascabeles despertó a Kakashi. Obviamente, alguien andaba rondando cerca, pues todos los cascabeles estaban repicando.

Kakashi despertó enseguida a Hiroki y a Kaoru. No había tiempo que perder.

Hiroki empezo a usar sus habilidades sensoriales. Abrió bruscamente los ojos .

―Nos tienen rodeados ―comentó Hiroki nervioso , mientras veía a Kakashi, esperando ordenes.

Los tres ninjas juntaron sus espaldas y se quedaron viendo al bosque. De entre las ramas, salieron alrededor de una veintena de enemigos, todos controlados por los instintos asesinos de la Marca de maldición, dispuestos a atacarlos en cualquier instante…


	6. La mision (segunda parte)

Kakashi despertó enseguida a Hiroki y a Kaoru. No había tiempo que perder.

Hiroki empezó a usar sus habilidades sensoriales. Abrió bruscamente los ojos.

―Nos tienen rodeados ―comentó Hiroki nervioso, mientras veía a Kakashi, esperando órdenes.

Los tres ninjas juntaron sus espaldas y se quedaron viendo al bosque. De entre las ramas, salieron alrededor de una veintena de enemigos, todos controlados por los instintos asesinos de la Marca de maldición, dispuestos a atacarlos en cualquier instante.

Salieron ninjas de los arboles, si es que se les podía decir así, todos estaban afectados por el sello maldito de Orochimaru por lo que su físico ya no era el de un humano, tenían por lo tanto una deformidad que en realidad era su arma principal, ninguno de los 3 ninjas batallo para matar a sus enemigos, así que en poco tiempo el campo de batalla ya estaba bañado en sangre. Cuando de repente algo llamo la atención de Hiroki, quien abrió los ojos y dijo con una voz impregnada de miedo.

―Algo gigante se acerca ― dio un paso atrás, Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia donde la de su compañero permanecía clavada, vio pájaros volar.

― ¿Escuchan eso? Suena como, Cadenas. ― dijo Kaoru acercándose a Kakashi. Cuando de la nada una cadena plateada de un gran grosor pasó a centímetros de la cara de la pelirroja.

De entre los arboles un monstruo, con algo como una coraza, y cadenas aun amarradas a sus manos, se acerco. El silencio de aquella noche se rompió con el gruñido de aquella bestia.

Una batalla comenzó.

― Acérquense ― ordeno el ninja copia, el equipo obedeció las instrucciones sin dejar de observar a la bestia que se encontraba frente a ellos, el cual solo los veía como pensando a quien atacaría primero, Kakashi saco un kunai, lo puso a la altura de su rostro, uso un poco de su chacra para impregnar el arma con rayos y así aumentar cualquier daño. ― Si ataca, salgan hacia la derecha y no se detenga hasta que todos estemos juntos. ― ordeno, y lanzo a toda velocidad el kunai en dirección al pecho del enemigo, perforando unos centímetros lo que parecía ser la armadura.

El monstruo tomo el cuchillo con 2 dedos y lo quito de su cuerpo, sin ninguna expresión, al parecer aquel ataque que atravesaría por completo a un shinobi normal no había provocado daño alguno, la mirada endemoniada de la bestia se poso en Kakashi y sin pensarlo 2 veces arremetió contra él.

Kaoru y Hiroki siguiendo las órdenes de su líder salieron hacia la derecha a toda velocidad, tras un minuto de huir en la misma dirección Kakashi no aparecía, en realidad no era tanto tiempo pero la respiración de Kaoru se empezó a agitar y no por cansancio si no por miedo, a que el no apareciera , regreso la mirada atrás unas cuantas veces , sin detenerse, en su mente seguía el pensamiento de " sigue las reglas, sigue las reglas" pero algo la hiso detenerse y sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta en busca de Kakashi, Hiroki la vio e hiso lo mismo al parecer los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento , no dejarían a nadie atrás, aunque fueran ordenes.

Avanzaron muy poco cuando se toparon con Kakashi ― ¡Que hacen ! les di ordenes! ― grito enfurecido el ninja copia.

― No seguiremos sin ti Kakashi -san ― dijo Hiroki

― Aunque sea una orden ― afirmo Kaoru

Una tenue pero orgullosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kakashi, que sin demostrar los sentimientos grito ― Sigan avanzando, que esperan ― mientras pasaba entre ellos. Los ninjas lo siguieron, hasta ponerse cada uno a su lado ― Este es el plan ― prosiguió Kakashi mas tranquilo pero sin detenerse, ya que la bestia les pisaba los talones ― El kunai me ayudo a ver qué tan resistente es esa armadura que posee nuestro enemigo, no es muy fuerte mas tiene un gran grosor, un kunai no lo atravesara nunca ― volteo a ver a la pelirroja ― pero una espada si―

Los ninjas llegaron a un espacio abierto donde tomaron posiciones, los dos ninjas a los costados y la kunoichi en medio preparándose para atacar.

Se empezó a escuchar los pasos fuertes del monstruo y la completa destrucción que realizaba, incluso se podía oír su agitada respiración, a pesar de esto Kaoru siguió ahí, en medio del campo, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración tranquila, en su mano derecha sostenía su espada concentrando una gran cantidad de chacra ahí.

Kaoru se concentro completamente en su respiración para así aumentar el control de su chacra, pudo sentir la corriente de aire que provoco la bestia al detenerse a unos metros de ella, escucho como Kakashi y Hiroki lo atacaban para distraerlo, aun así ella lo ignoraba, si quería romper esa armadura necesitaría aun mas chacra.

Su espada empezó a cubrirse de llamas, con un color naranja tenue, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no había más tiempo, tenía que atacar.

―AHORA! ― la voz de Kakashi rompió con su tranquilidad haciendo que Kaoru abriera sus ojos con fuerza, centrara el blanco y sin dudarlo, ataco.

La espada se encajo con facilidad rompiendo la coraza de la bestia en dos pero la espada se había quedado encajada en su enemigo, quien muy molesto arremetió contra Kaoru golpeándola, ella solo pudo poner sus brazos para protegerse un poco pero fue inútil, ya que la fuerza del golpe la dejo inconsciente al instante, la kunoichi salió volando con gran velocidad hacia un costado donde quedo inerte.


	7. La palabra exacta

― Kaoru! ― una voz varonil repetía una y otra vez ese nombre, hasta que por fin logro sacar a la pelirroja de su transe

― Esa voz ― pensó la kunoichi sin abrir los ojos ― ese aroma ― respiro profundamente ― No cabe duda que es… ― abrió los ojos lentamente, no podía ver con claridad, solo pudo notar la presencia de un hombre a su lado. ― Sanosuke― susurro suavemente, se tallo sus ojos para aclarar la vista, pero esto acabo con ese sueño, al quitar las manos de su rostro vio que lo que creía era su prometido, en realidad era su capitán en la misión.

― Kakashi. ― dijo decepcionada ― eres tú. Que ah pasado? ― intento levantarse pero la mano del ninja copia la detuvo.

―Quedaste inconsciente durante la batalla al parecer nuestro enemigo te dio un buen golpe.

― ¿Y donde está el monstruo? ― se altero la kunoichi cuando todos los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a su cabeza

― Tranquila ― dijo Kakashi ― lo hemos derrotado. Dejare que Hiroki te revise, iré por un poco de agua para ti.

Hiroki se acerco a Kaoru y uso sus conocimientos en los ninjutsus médicos para curar las heridas que tenia.

― Hiroki, dime que es lo que sucedió ―indago la Kunoichi.

― Después de que te golpeo la bestia, te desmayaste Kaoru-domo, y el enemigo al ver que estabas inconsciente arremetió contra ti, como para terminar lo que había iniciado, pero Kakashi-san no lo permitió, hiso su famoso Chidori. Había escuchado que era una ataque poderoso, pero woow! Atravesó a esa cosa por completo, matándolo al instante. Fue sorpréndete. ― dijo el ninja con entusiasmo y actuando con mímica cada acontecimiento.

La pelirroja sonrió suavemente ― En pocas palabras Kakashi, salvo mi vida.

― Si , supongo que sí. ― continuo Hiroki mientras ayudaba a Kaoru a levantarse. ― Por suerte no te paso nada grave, solo fue el golpe, igual creo que deberías intentar no esforzarte demasiado, hasta que recuperes al 100% tus fuerzas.

―Gracias Hiroki. ―dijo la pelirroja, mientras se recargaba bajo un árbol. Soltó un gran suspiro mientras veía al cielo.

― Que pasa con ese suspiro? ― la sorprendio el peligris mientras se acercaba a ella con una cantimplora en la mano, se puso a un lado recargándose en el mismo árbol. ― Ten bebe un poco, te ayudara. ― le aproximo el agua.

― Gracias ― dio un trago y dejo su mirada clavada suelo. ― Kakashi…―guardo silencio y lo volteo a ver. ― Hiroki me conto lo que sucedió, siento haber sido un estorbo, eh estado fuera del campo por mucho tiempo, y eh perdido practica. ― dijo arrepentida la Kunoichi, era triste para ella el haber llegado a tener tan poca participación en una misión de este nivel cuando estaba acostumbrada a ser mucho más útil en el pasado.

― Nadie dijo nunca que hubieras estorbado, las cosas tal vez no salieron como se esperaba, pero tu ataque ayudo demasiado a poder derrotar a nuestro enemigo aunque estoy de acuerdo te hace falta un poco de práctica. ― la volteo a ver regalándole una sonrisa burlona que solo se podía percibir por el ojo que tenia a la vista. ― Pero eso se puede solucionar, si gustas podemos practicar juntos en cuanto regresemos a Konoha.

Kaoru le regreso la sonrisa a su capitán. ― Creo que es una excelente idea Kakashi. ― le regreso el agua y dijo suavemente ― Gracias, por todo… Por salvarme.

― Nunca permitiré que alguien lastime a la gente que aprecio Kaoru, Nunca. ― dicho esto puso una mano en su hombro y se alejo en dirección a Hiroki para terminar de hablar unos asuntos de la misión, la pelirroja se quedo con la mirada clavada en el ninja copia , sus palabras la hacían sentir bien , tranquila.

Kakashi decidió que era buena idea quedarse a descansar a pocos metros de la zona de batalla, pues al fin y al cabo todos los enemigos que habían enfrentado llegaron a ellos, lo cual no era normal, quedarse cerca de la zona en medio de la posible dirección que llevaban los ninjas afectados por el sello de maldición era un excelente plan para topárselos y vencerlos.

Cuando cayo la noche, Hiroki llevaba horas haciendo guardia, junto al ninja copia que de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos para descansar.

Kaoru se puso frente a la fogata ― Kakashi, Hiroki, descansen un poco llevan todo el día despiertos, necesitan dormir yo hare guardia hasta que ustedes recuperen sus fuerzas.

― Gracias, Kaoru-domo me vendría muy bien una siesta ― se levanto Hiroki del tronco estirando sus brazos, y se acostó a unos pocos metros del fuego.

―Kakashi tu no dormirás? ― pregunto la pelirroja.

―No Kaoru, estoy bien gracias.

Los dos ninjas se quedaron sentados, sus rostros solamente iluminados por el fuego y la tenue luz que la luna les regalaba, el silencio era profundo solamente interrumpido por los ruidos de la noche.

Kakashi leía su libro como de costumbre y Kaoru afilaba su espada, nadie decía una palabra, hasta que Hatake arto del silencio desprendió la mirada de su libro y se quedo mirando profundamente a Kaoru, quien al sentirse observada volteo a verlo ― Que pasa? ― dijo bruscamente la pelirroja.

― Nada, es solo que apenas note que siempre llevas tu cabello agarrado. ¿Por qué? ― Contesto el ninja copia

―Pues es que… No me gusta mi cabello es algo ―hiso una breve pausa, intentando encontrar la palabra indicada para describir el color rojo tan singular que su cabello poseía ― llamativo.

― Pues yo creo que es hermoso, si tuviera que describirlo en una palabra no usaría llamativo. ― Camino hacia ella , se puso justo enfrente de el pálido rostro de la Kunoichi, saco un kunai y sin dejar de ver los profundos ojos celestes de Kaoru , corto el liston que sostenía su rebelde melena , dejando caer los mechones rojizos por todo su cuerpo. ― la palabra exacta es, único. ― le regalo una sonrisa a Kaoru , quien quedo completamente paralizada, sentía como un poco de color llegaba a su rostro , pero las palabras y la mirada de Kakashi la tenían profundamente hipnotizada, lo único que pudo salir de los labios rosas de Kaoru fue un pequeño ― Gracias .

Kakashi se sentó a su lado, retomo su lectura y una vez más el silencio se apodero de la noche.


	8. por primera vez

Al día siguiente muy temprano, tras revisar el perímetro por una última vez los ninjas de Konoha regresaron a su aldea, durante el viaje no se hablo mucho, solo de temas relacionados con la misión, como que pondrían en el informe y que cosas deberían omitir, Kaoru y Kakashi acordaron practicar todos los días a las 5 para mejorar esos rasgos que la pelirroja habia olvidado, claro después de haber tomado un merecido descanso de la misión que aunque corta llego a agotar a los ninjas.

Llegaron a Konoha cuando el cielo apenas empezaba a obscurecerse, los ninjas decidieron que por la hora y el cansancio que tenian llevarian mañana sus respectivos informes a Tsunade-sama, Hiroki ansioso de ver a su familia se despidió de sus compañeors de mision y tomo su camino a casa dejando a los otros 2 ninjas solos, Kakashi como el caballero que era acompaño a Kaoru a su casa, hablando solo por algunos momentos de temas sin mucha importancia, como el clima,la hora o lo cansados que se encontraban.

Al llegar a la puerta los ninjas se despidieron, Kaoru apenas había sacado la llave, cuando volteo hacia atrás y antes de que Kakashi se alejara lo suficiente, lo detuvo.

― Kakashi! ― lo llamo la kunoichi, el peligris volteo a verla sin decir palabra. ― Te gustaría pasar a cenar algo?

Hatake dudo por un segundo ― No creo que se apropiado .― dijo con el tono monotono de su voz, cuando en realidad estaba un poco sorprendido por la repentina invitacion de la pelirroja.

― Anda ― insistio ― me salvaste la vida Kakashi, y quiero agradecértelo aunque sea con una pequeña cena.

El ninja quería negarse, pero su estomago que gruñía reveló el hambre que tenia obligandolo a aceptar.

Entraron en la casa, al pasar por la puerta Kaoru dejo sus llaves en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a unos pasos de la entrada y por costumbre levanto la mirada para ver su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que se encontraba ahí, algo detuvo su respiracion.

― Kaoru ― dijo Kakashi sacándola del pequeño transe en el que había quedado atrapada. ― parece ser que Yamato no esta en casa cierto.

― Así es ― respondió la Kunoichi con tranquilidad ― es normal que mi hermano no esté suele salir muy a menudo. Porque, te incomoda que estemos solos? ― pregunto Kaoru.

― No para nada. ― respondio, cuando en realidad si le incomodaba un poco la idea de el y ella solos, no sabia muy bien porque pero en su cabeza la situacion no era muy aceptada, aun asi el peligris se sentó en el pequeño sillón que se encontraa en la sala, Kaoru camino a la cocina miro en el refrigerador para ver que tenia para ofrecerle a su acompañante.

― Kakashi que te gustaría cenar, tengo para preparar Ramen ,Onigiris ,un poco de té ,entre otras cosas. ― levanto la mirada y noto que Kakashi la observaba fijamente, su ojo al aire revelaba la pequeña sonrisa que se escondia bajo la mascara.

― Pasa algo? ― pregunto Kaoru mientras se ruborizaba un poco por la penetrante mirada del ninja.

― No nada, es solo que, tengo que admitir que con el cabello suelto me recuerdas tanto...

― Lose. ― interrumpió bruscamente al peligris ― en fin que quieres comer?

―Lo que sea esta bien pero permíteme ayudarte ― se levanto y camino a la cocina, ignorando la ruda actitud que había tomado Kaoru hace unos instantes, le fue imposible a la pelirroja hacerle entender a Kakashi que ella podía cocinar sola, asi que se dividieron las tareas y cocinaron la cena juntos, lo que en realidad llego a ser muy divertido para los dos, pues salio al aire otra de las tantas habilidades de Kakashi, era excelente en la cocina, acabo enseñandole unos cuantos secretos culinarios a Kaoru.

Al terminar se sentaron en el sillón y Kaoru empezó a comer ― olvide mi vaso con agua ― dijo Kakashi poniéndose de pie.

― No, permíteme Kakashi hoy tu eres mi invitado. ― Kaoru se puso de pie y fue por el a la cocina cuando regreso a la habitación, vio como Kakashi acomodaba el ultimo milímetro de su máscara y su plato estaba completamente vacío, habia comido su cena en segundos aprovechando el que Kaoru hubiera salido de la habitacion para seguir mant4eniendo el enigma de su rostro en secreto , Kaoru solo sonrio ,le dio el vaso y ceno a su lado.

― Kakashi Lo siento si me mostré grosera hace unos minutos ― dijo la pelirroja al recordar su actitud al llegar a la casa ― es solo que ya sabia con quien me compararías.

― Con quien crees tu? ― indago curioso el ninja.

― Pues con Kushina Uzumaki ― afirmo muy segura ― me han comparado con ella toda mi vida, y creo que es obvio nuestroel porque de nuestro parecido , no dejo de tener genes iguales a los de ella.

― Si lo entiendo, pero acaso te molesta que te comparen?, Kushina era una gran mujer. ― afirmo Kakashi poniéndose a la defensiva.

― No , no me molesta ni un poco, me alaga en realidad, y si Kushina era una excelente mujer, la mas fuerte que eh conocido .

― Entonces, Que te molesta?

― Es difícil Kakashi…es difícil ser la viva imagen de lo que ya perdiste.

Kakashi guardo silencio, no entendía muy bien la conexión de la kunoichi con Kushina, era obvio que la conocía todo la aldea la llego a conocer pues no solo era una gran ninja si no que fue la esposa del cuarto hokage, haciéndose muy popular entre los habitantes de Konoha.

El gesto de Kakashi fue suficiente para demostrarle a Kaoru que tenia dudas al respecto por lo que la kunoichi continuo.

― Ella fue mi sensei Kakashi , no por mucho , pero el tiempo que estube bajo su tutela me fue suficiente, era una mujer extraordinaria, en todos los sentidos, nos daba clases incluso embarazada ― dijo esto con un tono burlon al recordar a su maestra enseñarle lo basico del control de chacra― bueno solo los primeros meses gracias a ella acepte mi cabello , pero cuando murió no podía verme en un espejo sin recordarla y extrañarla asi que lo corte lo suficiente como para ya no parecerme ni a ella ni a lo que alguna vez fui.

― Creo que puedo entender lo que sientes ― dijo el ninja, pasando inconscientemente su mano sobre la parte del protector que cubria el ojo en el que poseía el sharingan. ― pero al verte no solo me recuerdas a Kushina, si no también me haces ver que cada dia que pasa me paresco mas a mi sensei.

La noche paso volando para los dos ninjas, hablaron de todo , de su presente , de lo que querían de su futuro y más que nada de su pasado, Kaoru le hablo de Sanosuke, de su perdida y del dolor que aun llevaba dentro, de su cabello y las experiencias que ah vivido respecto a su inusual color y Kakashi por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y sin explicación alguna del porque, le hablo a Kaoru de su pasado, de Rin , de Minato , de su padre, de Obito.

Los dos en poco tiempo se tenían una confianza inmensa, sentían que se conocían de hace tanto tiempo, y la razón de la comodidad que sentían al estar juntos era por que eran muy similares.

Las horas pasaron y los ninjas sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, después de media noche la casa empezó a enfriar, la pelirroja en busca de un poco de calor se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo del ninja copia, quedando sobre su pecho ,y Kakashi inconscientemente la abrazo con el mismo propósito que Kaoru, buscando aumentar un poco la temperatura.

Los dos durmieron abrazados esa noche, por primera vez.


	9. Que es este sentimiento?

Era medio día en Konoha, la aldea estaba en su hora de mayor movimiento, la gente caminaba de aquí para allá resolviendo los diferentes itinerarios que cada uno tenía, mas de 3 mil habitantes se encontraban ocupados en aquel momento, alrededor de 50 o 100 ninjas resolvían misiones de diferentes rangos de dificultad, y mientras todo esto pasaba , en una pequeña casa en esa inmensa ciudad , un rayo de luz descaradamente se colaba por la ventana iluminando 2 cuerpos que dormían abrazados en un pequeño sofá.

La mujer pelirroja que plácidamente dormía abrió los ojos con pesadez, se levanto con mucha agilidad para no despertar a su acompañante, y en silencio camino a la cocina, preparo una taza de café y regreso a la sala dispuesta a despertar al peligris, pero algo se lo impedía , ella se quedo ahí por unos segundos de pie al lado del fornido cuerpo de Kakashi, observando su rostro cubierto detenidamente como si fuera lo mas bello del mundo, sin importarle ni un poco lo que pasara afuera, porque ella encontraba paz en ese rostro.

Kaoru se pregunto por un instante, en que estaría soñando el peligris, si existiría la remota posibilidad de que en aquel sueño que pintaba la sonrisa del hombre que robaba sus suspiros se encontraba ella y deseaba, aunque inconscientemente, que fuera así.

La puerta principal se abrió llamando la atención de Kaoru, quien al voltear para ver quien entraba se llevo con la sorpresa de que su hermano venia en condiciones deplorables, pero no por una misión ni nada parecido, si no porque venía casi desvestido y con un olor a alcohol que impregno la habitación en cuanto entro.

― Tenzo, pero que te paso? ― susurro un poco preocupada Kaoru mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermano y lo dirigía a la cocina, lejos de Kakashi para así no despertarlo.

― Nada, nada, ― respondió Tenzo mientras en su cara se reflejaba la confusión mezclada con enojo que estaba sintiendo ― ¿Acaso ese de ahí es Kakashi? ― apuntando al cuerpo recostado en el sillón.

―Si, pero eso no importa ahora Tenzo, en donde estabas ayer? ― dijo Kaoru enojada, casi regañándolo pero al mismo tiempo intentando cambiar el tema, aunque las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba ya que su hermano realmente molesto, pero sin dejar de susurrar le dijo ―Que demonios hace Kakashi aquí!?

― No es lo que crees ― respondió la Kunoichi intentando relajar a su hermano ― solo lo invite a cenar y después dormimos juntos.

―Como que durmieron juntos?! , Pero Kaoru que as hecho que te pasa! ― subió la voz el ninja regañando a su hermana sin parar, hasta que la pelirroja al notar que estaba gritando demasiado le cubrió la boca con la mano y con voz suave y viéndolo a los ojos le respondió ― Tenzo, no es lo que crees, el salvo mi vida durante la misión, asi que lo invite a cenar, por tanto platicar nos quedamos dormidos, y ya no paso absolutamente nada mas ahora tranquilízate porfavor. ― le retiro lentamente la mano de la boca y antes de que Tenzo pudiera decir algo mas, Kaoru alcanzo a ver como Kakashi empezaba a despertarse, sin pensarlo 2 veces la kunoichi aventó a su hermano de un golpe al fondo de la cocina, y salió a ver a su invitado.

―Buenos días Kakashi… ― dijo con voz suave la pelirroja ― Gustas un poco de Café?

―Gracias Kaoru ― se puso de pie el ninja copia y amarro su protector a su frente ― pero creo que lo mas apropiado seria que me retirara ya, es un poco tarde y aun tengo que escribir mi informe la cena estuvo deliciosa, y siento mucho haberme quedado dormido no se en que momento paso, supongo que estaba mas cansado de lo que creí.

―No te preocupes ―respondió mientras acompañaba a Kakashi a la entrada, el ninja abrió la puerta

―Espero no averte causado problemas Kaoru.

―Problemas?

― Si, pude escuchar a Tenzo un poco molesto, discúlpame con el.

― Oh eso. ― solto una pequeña risa ― no te preocupes no viene en sus 5 sentidos.

―Ok, bueno gracias por invitarme Kaoru ― dicho esto el ninja se acerco y suavemente deposito un leve y tierno beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja haciendo que en segundos su rostro combinara con el tono de su cabello. ― Adiós, te veo a las 5 en el campo de entrenamiento como acordamos. ― continuo mientras se alejaba de la casa, dándole la espalda a la kunoichi, por suerte Kakashi no alcanzo a ver el rostro completamente ruborizado de Kaoru quien duro ahí petrificada algunos segundos.

Entro a su casa , cerro la puerta y camino hacia la habitación donde su hermano empezó a gritarle un millón de cosas por haber llevado a su jefe a su casa, y ella tan solo se quedo ahí de pie con su mano en su mejilla , sin escuchar ni media palabra de lo que su hermano le decía , ella tan solo podía pensar en ese beso que para cualquier otra persona pudo no haber significado algo más que un adiós, a ella le estaba deteniendo el mundo , y ni siquiera sabía porque, ya había recibido besos antes pero ninguno, ni siquiera los de Sanosuke la habían hecho sentir así.

No cabe duda que ella amo a Sanosuke y con todas sus fuerzas, pero porque sus besos no la habían hecho sentir de esa manera, eso significaba, para la pelirroja, que lo que estaba sintiendo no era amor. Ella ya había experimentado el amor y no recordaba que se sintiera así, eso la dejaba solo con una duda… Que era lo que estaba sintiendo?


	10. El iniciodel fin?

Durante los siguientes 15 dias Kaoru y Kakashi se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, luchaban el uno contra el otro y tras un muy buen entrenamiento se iban a comer o beber algo juntos, lo que mas los provocara en el momento, aunque todo lo que Kakashi iba a la cuenta de Kaoru como un agradecimiento por su ayuda, de vez en cuando comían en su casa para ahorrarle unos pesos a la pelirroja, Tenzo los acompañaba en casi todas las ocasiones, reían, bebían se la pasaban muy bien, a pesar de que la Kunoichi tenia que salir de la habitación cada vez que Kakashi quería comer, lo bueno era que el no requería mucho tiempo en terminar de comer grandes porciones de alimento.

Cada día al lado de Kakashi confundía aun mas los sentimientos de Kaoru hacia el, le resultaba encantador aunque a veces un poco irritante.

Todos los días ella esperaba con ansias el poder entrenar con el peligris hasta que un día minutos antes de que diera la hora y Kaoru saliera de su casa para tomar su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi toco a su puerta.

―Kakashi que estas haciendo aquí? ― dijo extrañada ― nos veríamos en 10 minutos en el campo de batalla.

―Vengo a decirte que tengo una misión no podremos entrenar en los siguientes 3 días, pero en cuanto regrese te lo hare saber ok? ― Su único ojo al aire le hiso ver a Kaoru que estaba sonriendo.

La alegría que tenia la kunoichi se apago en ese instante ― Esta bien Kakashi, lo entiendo. ― lo volteo a ver y con voz triste dijo ― Ten mucho cuidado por favor.

El ninja solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiro, dejando a Kaoru de pie en la puerta, una mano se poso en su hombro ― No te preocupes, el estará bien. ―

Ella bajo la mirada y sonrió suavemente ― Eso espero Tenzo.

Los dos hermanos entraron a la casa.

― Algún día le dirás lo que sientes? ― indago el ninja mientras veía la cara triste de su hermana que en un instante se lleno de color.

―Lo que siento, Pero que cosas dices Tenzo ― mintió y una pequeña risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios, volteo a verlo y el solo le regreso una sonrisa, esta vez no solo estaba tratando con un gran ninja si no con su hermano, que la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

― Acaso soy tan obvia? ― pregunto la kunoichi una vez que se encontraba más tranquila.

Su hermano soltó una risa burlona y contesto ―No, bueno alguien que no te conoce jamás lo sospecharía, pero a mi no me puedes ocultar nada. ― le toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice sin dejar de sonreír.

―Tenzo, no puedo decirle lo que siento, porque ni siquiera sé lo que siento! ― respondió Kaoru mostrándose realmente alterada.

―Como no puedes saber lo que sientes Kaoru, en estas circunstancias o es o no es, simple!

―Pues es que no siento lo mismo que sentía con Sanosuke, me entiendes?

―Kaoru, se puede amar a dos personas de maneras muy diferentes, pero eso no significa que no sea amor.

Igual que siempre su hermano la había hecho sonreír.

―Tienes razón, cuando lo vuelva a ver le demostrare lo que siento, lo que sea que este sintiendo el lo tiene que saber. ― afirmo Kaoru, muy decidida.

Los días pasaron y cada uno de ellos Kaoru extraño a Kakashi con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el tan esperado dia llego.

Kakashi había llegado a la aldea, y dos días después tras un merecido descanso quedo en encontrarse con Kaoru en el campo, era un día nublado pero no triste, Kaoru estaba en el campo de batalla a la hora exacta de su entrenamiento por primera vez no le molesto la impuntualidad del peligris pues asi le dio el tiempo suficiente de armarse de valor para decirle a Kakashi lo que sentía, tenia todo un discurso preparado pero cuando lo vio llegar su mente quedo en blanco.

―Hola Kaoru siento llegar tarde…― solo una pequeña risa mientras la veía.

―Kakashi…―trago saliva la pelirroja, moría de nervios pero era algo que tenia que sacar de su pecho ― hay algo que quiero decirte.

En ese mismo instante como obra del destino empezó a llover los dos voltearon al cielo y cerraron los ojos para disfrutar la lluvia que apenas comenzaba, suave y delicada caía sobre sus rostros, que mejor escenario podía pedir Kaoru, se acerco a el mientras estaba distraído, puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas, el volteo a verla, sus miradas se encontraron, Kaoru se acerco suavemente y cerro lo ojos, pero antes de que lo besara, el lo impidió tomándola por los hombros y alejándola de él.

―Kaoru yo no…― fue lo único que dijo el ninja antes de que Kaoru lo soltara e interrumpiera

―No puedes ser ― dijo triste y avergonzada ― yo creí que tu…Kakashi lo siento yo…lo siento ―tartamudeo y sin decir nada mas se fue, corrió bajo la lluvia hasta su casa con el corazón roto dejando a un muy confundido ninja solo bajo la lluvia.

Los días pasaron y ellos no se volvieron a encontrar, cada que se topaban Kaoru se escondía, simplemente no podía verlo, y si su escondite llegaba a fallar huía del lugar con algún pretexto tonto o sin sentido, hasta que un día el destino, o más bien la hokage los obligo a encontrarse.

―Hokage-sama, me mando hablar? ― dijo la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta, levanto la mirada y su corazón se detuvo con lo que había visto, era esa característica y alborotada melena gris. ―Tiene que ser una broma ― pensó la kunoichi mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de la hokage parándose justo a un costado de Kakashi, sin voltear a verlo intento controlar su respiración y centrarse completamente en lo que Tsunade tenía que decirles.

―Hola Kaoru ―dijo Tsunade-sama ignorando lo que sucedia frente a ella ― Tengo que mandarlos a una misión de mucha importancia, los embajadores de la aldea de la arena fueron nuestros invitados hace un par de días pero decidieron que ya era tiempo de regresar a su aldea por lo que su misión será escoltarlas y asegurarse de que lleguen sanas y salvas, también ira con ustedes Shikamaru quien fue solicitado específicamente a esta misión por una de nuestras invitadas, Temari, por lo que serán equipo, el ya sabe todo de la misión a si que su presencia no era necesaria, a la mitad del camino en un pequeño pueblo una escolta de la aldea de la arena recibirá a nuestras invitadas, su misión acabara en ese momento, partirán mañana al amanecer, dudas?

―No Tsunade-sama―contestaron al unisonó.

―Bien Kakashi tu serás el líder de esta misión, confió en ustedes chicos, hasta luego.

Los ninjas salieron de la habitación y caminaron juntos hasta salir del edificio sin decir palabra.

Una vez afuera justo antes de que se despidieran Kakashi tomo del brazo a Kaoru y le dijo ―Oye te eh estado buscando estos últimos días para hablar sobre lo que sucedió pero…

Lo interrumpió la pelirroja muy nerviosa sin duda no quería tocar el tema menos si estarían juntos por un par de días mas ―No hay nada de qué hablar Kakashi, ok no te preocupes, fue algo del pasado, un error nada mas ― fingió una sonrisa ― en serio no debes preocuparte por nada.

―Un error, eso es lo que piensas? ―dijo confundido el peligris.

―Si, no cabe duda que eso fue, así que no dejemos que ese "error" afecte nuestro trabajo, seamos profesionales, te parece?

―Ok… si eso es lo que prefieres está bien, te veo mañana― se despidieron fríamente y cada uno tomo su propio camino.

Para la mala suerte de Kaoru Tenzo no se encontraba en casa para apoyarla en ese momento, aun no se sentía en posición de ver a Kakashi por más de un día y ahora se veía obligada a pasar con el un muy buen rato, decidió dejar de pensar en eso, tomo un largo baño y se fue a dormir, mañana le esperaba un día difícil, mas difícil de lo que ella se podía imaginar.


	11. Un pequeño gesto

**Hey! Siento por tardar TANTO en subir nuevo capitulo pero aqui esta espero que les guste.  
><strong>

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerle muchisisisismo a DarkMinene9 que gracias a ella esta historia sigue siendo escrita, muchas gracias me encanta entrar y ver tus reviews, aveces la pagina no me deja contestarlo no se porque yo creo mi compu es chafa haha pero no creas que no los veo, los leo todos y los aprecio muchisimo.  
><strong>

**Te mando un millon de besos.  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos los demas lectores. Bueno espero les guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente muy temprano, Kaoru se arreglo y preparo su equipo, desayuno, le dejo una nota a su hermano y salió de su casa, una misión no muy interesante le esperaba, por lo que su entusiasmo no era tanto así que se tomo su tiempo en llegar a la puerta consciente de que Kakashi llegaría tarde por lo que no partirían en un momento cercano, al llegar se llevo con la sorpresa que en vez de esperar al peligris la esperaban a ella, todo el equipo estaba listo para partir.<p>

―Lo siento, se me hiso un poco tarde. ―mintió la Kunoichi.

―Si no te preocupes Kaoru ― dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía ― ellas son las invitadas de la aldea de la arena, Ella es Temari.

―Mucho gusto ― sonrio Kaoru mientras inclinaba su cabeza, en forma de respeto. ―Y ella ― continuo el peligris ― es Megumi . ― de la espalda del ninja salio una pequeña mujer, de buena figura y bello rostro en marcado con cabellera de color dorado, ojos azules como el mar, su belleza era sorprendente pero se acababa por completo cuando comenzaba a hablar, su voz era chillona y desesperante sin mencionar que nunca tenía nada bueno que decir.

―Pero que cabello tan extraño! ― grito Megumi mientras tomaba uno de los largos mechones del cabello de Kaoru.

LA rubia sin saber había cometido el peor error de su vida, si algo no le gustaba a la pelirroja era que se burlaran de su cabello, ya había aguantado toda su infancia comentarios como ese, y ahora que amaba su cabello no toleraría algo así.

Kaoru estaba tan molesta que podría haberle salido humo de las orejas, se lanzo hacia ella queriendo darle la paliza que se merecía, haciendo que la rubia corriera asustada detrás de Temari buscando protección, quien le soltó un semejante golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el objetivo de Kaoru se viera frustrado, alguien le había dado su merecido y eso era lo que importaba. ―Que te pasa Megumi! ― la regaño Temari― Ellos son los shinobis que nos protegerán de ahora en delante así que debes mostrar aun que sea un poco de respeto.

―Lo mejor será que partamos ya, nos espera un largo camino― interrumpió Shikamaru poniendo un poco de orden y calmando la situación.

El trayecto estaba estimado para 2 dias y una noche, descansarían prácticamente a la mitad del camino, Kaoru deseaba acabar con esa misión lo más pronto posible, jamás se había sentido tan incomoda, entre Shikamaru y Temari, que se la pasaban juntos platicando todo el tiempo y Megumi intentando seducir al reservado Kakashi, solo quedaba ella avanzando en silencio tras de "las parejas", y pensar que apenas comenzaba la misión.

Los ninjas avanzaban con velocidad por suerte todos los integrantes del equipo contaban con conocimientos shinobis por lo que nadie estorbaba, avanzaban por camino seguro así que ningún ataque era esperado, aun así no bajaban la guardia, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, por lo que Kakashi, decidió que lo mejor seria quedar a acampar en un lugar cercano, oculto entre arboles previniendo cualquier posible situación.

―Parece que el clima no esta a nuestro favor ― dijo Kakashi volteando al cielo mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello desordenado.

―Tienes razón, por la velocidad del viento y las grandes nubes, no tardara en llover. ― Afirmo Shikamaru ― Deberíamos levantar unas tiendas para protegernos del viento.

―Excelente idea, Kaoru, Megumi y Temari ustedes dormirán juntas y Shikamaru y yo en otra tienda, partiremos al amanecer.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y cada quien levanto su tienda, pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, previniendo a los ninjas de lo que se aproximaba, cada quien entro a sus respectivas tiendas.

Las kunoichis se quedaron dormidas con velocidad, pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que una patada en el estomago de Kaoru la despertó, al parecer Megumi estaba soñando con una batalla pues soltaba patadas mientras dormía, la pelirroja olvido por completo el tema, al notar que Temari no se encontraba en la tienda, preocupada decidió salir a buscarla.

La lluvia se había detenido, la pelirroja siguió caminando en búsqueda de su compañera lo que la llevo al único lugar cercano donde los arboles no impedían la vista al cielo, suspiro y se dejo llevar por el momento, cerro los ojos y aprecio el olor a tierra mojada, se quito los zapatos, sintió el pasto húmedo bajo sus pies, su piel erizándose por el frio que la rodeaba, la luz de luna iluminaba su cara y su mirada se hundía en las estrellas.

―Tampoco podías dormir. ― Una voz de entre la obscuridad anunciaba su presencia.

―Kakashi que bueno que te encuentro ― dijo un poco preocupada al ver al ninja copia salir e entre la obscuridad ― Temari no está en la tienda, así que salí a buscarla.

―No te preocupes esta con Shikamaru, me resulto muy incomodo estar ahí así que salí a caminar, hace mucho frio ― se quito su chaleco y lo puso sobre los hombros descubiertos de la pelirroja, quien lo acepto sin dudar pues estaba helando, se quedaron de pie ahí, contemplando las estrellas, platicando de Megumi, de lo desesperante que era, también hablaron de Temari y Shikamaru sobre lo tontos que era al intentar ocultar un amor tan obvio, se pusieron al día y olvidaron el pasado.

Ella no se podía enojar con él, le resultaba imposible, el compensaba todas sus actitudes con su forma de ser de esa noche, de ve en vez el peligris le rosaba la mano o se le quedaba viendo a los ojos haciendo que se sonrajara.

Y el pasaba por alto todos los berrinches de la pelirroja por que el estar a su lado en momentos como ese, lo hacían el hombre más feliz del mundo, lo derretía cuando ella jugaba con su cabello, cuando tocaba su brazo cada que reía, y mas que nada le encantaba verla sonrojarse.

Poco antes del amanecer cada quien regreso a su tienda, durmieron un poco y se pusieron en camino ya no faltaba mucho para llegar.

Después de varias horas de caminata llegaron al pequeño pueblo justo antes de que se pusiera el sol , donde un grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la arena los recibieron, ellos partirían mañana con Temari y Megumi, por lo que decidieron cenar juntos, los dos equipos.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante.

Kakashi para su mala suerte quedo atrapado en medio de Kaoru y Megumi, cada quien buscando llamar su atención, le hablaban de temas diferentes y el intentaba atenderlas a las dos al mismo tiempo pero le resultaba imposible, no había probado ni un bocado en toda la noche solo por intentar mantener 2 conversaciones al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado Shikamaru moría de celos al ver que un ninja de la aldea de la arena, coqueteaba con Temari, diciéndole que había estado preocupado por ella y un millón de cosas más, la rubia intentaba escucharlo cuando en realidad su mente estaba centrada en Shikamaru, regalándole de vez en vez un sonrisa para que supiera que no había de que preocuparse, la cena continuo y por suerte de todos se había terminado.

Todo el equipo se hospedo en el mismo hotel, se despidieron en la recepción antes de ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, Kakashi se despidió lo mas fríamente posible de Megumi para que no intentara nada esa noche y Temari intento despedirse fríamente de Shikamaru para no llamar la atención, después de todo ese drama secreto cada quien se fue a su propia habitación, por el momento.

Dieron las 12 de la noche, 2 hombres caminaban en puntitas en un pasillo de hotel, intentando que nadie descubriera lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero por desgracia las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

―Shikamaru! ― susurro Kakashi cuando se lo topo frente a frente en las escaleras ―Que haces despierto?

―Kakashi-sensei, no podía dormir así que decidí salir a conocer el hotel, y usted que hace despierto. ―mintio el ninja mientras se mostraba un poco nervioso.

―Ahmmm lo mismo que tu, tampoco podía dormir. ―hubo una breve pausa entre los dos.

―Bueno me voy― dijo Shikamaru siguiendo su camino hacia el piso de abajo.

―Si yo igual, suerte con temari. ― dijo Kakashi de manera burlona pues el sabia muy bien las intenciones de Shikamaru.

―Suerte con Kaoru, sensei. ― respondió el ninja sorprendiendo a Kakashi pues él creía que era un secreto muy bien guardado, pero eso no lo detuvo, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de detenerse a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, cuando apenas se había reconciliado con la pelirroja que tanto le encantaba.

Un hombre de cabello gris, despeinado, con el rostro cubierto y una forma de ser reservada y misteriosa acostumbrado a tener el control de cada situación que la vida le había puesto se encontraba frente a una puerta, sin barreras completamente desprotegido, aceptando lo que pasara, trago saliva, toco a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió.

―Te estaba esperando.


	12. La vida es corta

—Te estaba esperando—dijo una voz chillona. Una mujer rubia de ostentosas curvas posaba debajo del marco de la puerta del baño usando un vestido transparente que dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas.

Kakashi se le quedo viendo estaba muy confundido.

—Que habitación es esta? — pregunto el ninja consternado, no le importaba ni un poco la mujer frente al pues tenía que estar con alguien más en ese momento.

—Que importa Kakashi — susurro mientras se acercaba a él — estas aquí tal y como lo esperaba, sabía que no podías resistirte. — continuo la rubia intentando ser lo más sensual posible, cuando en realidad su voz sonaba más bien como la de un ratón.

—Megumi — la alejo de él y saco un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su chaleco. — Tu pusiste esto en mi bolsillo!?

La kunoichi tomo el pequeño papel y lo leyó

_Habitación 609_

_12:00 pm_

_Te estaré esperando._

En ese momento la rubia recordó como a la hora de la cena, justo cuando Kakashi le estaba prestando atención a ella, logro ver a Kaoru escribir algo en un pequeño pedazo de servilleta

—Pero claro que no! — Dijo ofendida — yo no haría semejante estupidez para lograr meter un hombre a mi habitación. Fue esa pelirroja!.

—Estas segura? — pregunto Kakashi aliviado por la respuesta de Megumi.

—Si yo la vi.

—Entonces porque tiene tu numero de habitación.

—Hay amor, esta…— le agarro la mano a Kakashi y lo llevo hasta la entrada — es la habitación 909. — acomodo el primer digito de la puerta al parecer se había quedado sin un clavo provocando que se girara cambiando su posición. — Que no te fijaste!? Las de mas puertas son 900 y yo que creí que eras inteligente — dijo la malcriada rubia con su voz chillona, empujando al peligris fuera de la habitación. — Vete ya no me atraes para nada!

Cerró la puerta justo en la cara del peligris quien tras durar unos segundos en shock, comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, de por si el encontrar el papel en su bolsillo el tomo tiempo más el tiempo perdido con Megumi, llegaría muy tarde a la reunión con Kaoru, sin duda era de las pocas veces en las que Kakashi mas se arrepentía de su impuntualidad.

Por fin llego, la habitación 609 , solo se detuvo a recuperar el aliento y abrió la puerta con la misma fuerza que antes.

Una ventana abierta dejaba entrar un poco de luz de luna, que ilumino a una joven pelirroja acostada en la cama, dormida, a su costado una pequeña nota. Kakashi cerró la puerta tras de él y tomo la nota.

_Kakashi intente esperarte, lo siento estaba un poco cansada._

_Me di cuenta que en la cena no probaste ni un bocado,_

_Así que te ordene un poco de comida se encuentra en la mesa de la esquina._

_Espero siga caliente._

_Pd. Al parecer jamás a prenderas a ser puntual _

El ninja sonrió, le regalo una rápida mirada a la autora de la nota y se encamino a la pequeña mesa en la esquina, había dos sillas, en medio una vela ya consumida, dos copas, dos platos.

Jamás se había sentido tan mal — Soy un estúpido — pensó volteando a ver a Kaoru, no podía creer que había llegado tarde a su primera cita, el peligris camino hacia la kunoichi, y se acostó justo frente de ella —Siento haber llegado tarde, no volverá a pasar. — susurro suavemente mientras quitaba con una caricia un mechón de cabello del rostro de la pelirroja.

—Más te vale — respondió suavemente y aun adormilada la Kunoichi, abrió sus ojos con pesadez y se le quedo viendo a Kakashi que tenía pintado en su rostro una sonrisa tan grande que ni su máscara podía cubrir. —Ya cenaste? — pregunto la pelirroja.

Kakashi solo se negó con su cabeza. — Pues qué esperas! Pedí todo eso para ti. — lo regaño Kaoru mientras cambiaba de posición dándole la espalda a Kakashi con el propósito de regresar a dormir.

El ninja se puso de pie, ceno, se quito su banda, su chaleco , sus zapatos y todo su equipo, se encamino a la cama y se recostó detrás de Kaoru quien al sentirlo junto a ella tomo la mano del peligris y la puso sobre su cuerpo, obligándolo a abrazarla. El ninja soltó una leve risa y acerco su cuerpo aun mas al de Kaoru abrazándola fuertemente.

—Buenas noches Kaoru. — susurro el ninja suavemente en su oído y se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru un poco dormida aun, buscaba con su mano el cuerpo del hombre que la había acompañado la noche anterior, pero para su sorpresa no lo encontró. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, busco en el baño, debajo de la cama, en el pasillo y nada lo único que pudo encontrar fue un plato con desayuno aun caliente sobre la mesa de la esquina, con una nota que solo decía "Partimos a las 12", la kunoichi sonrió y desayuno, no le importaba la frialdad de la nota pues era un prueba de que lo de anoche no había sido solo un sueño.

La kunoichi bajo las escaleras y llego a la entrada del hotel con la mirada baja mientras se ataba su protector, levanto la mirada y se quedo viendo unos segundos a Kakashi que para su sorpresa había llegado antes que ella.

El peligris que hablaba con Shikamaru sintió la mirada de la pelirroja, lo que provoco que la volteara a ver, cruzaron miradas y sonrieron.

—Buenos días! — dijo con alegría la Kunoichi.

—Buenos días — respondieron a unísono sus acompañantes.

—y que esperamos? — pregunto Kaoru mostrándose ansiosa por llegar a Konoha, desacerse de Shikamaru y hablar con Kakashi a solas.

—Creo que ya nada — respondió el peligris. — Partamos.

Los ninjas comenzaron su camino de regreso que en realidad resulto ser muy monótono, no hablaban de mucho más que de la misión, parecía que los acordaban mantener lo que sea que fuera suceder en secreto, por ahora.

Después de algunos días, de fingir que nada había pasado al fin llegaron a Konoha, Shikamaru se despidió en cuanto entraron, el era un chico inteligente sabia que en ese momento su presencia era mucho menos que deseada.

Al fin se encontraban solos, Kaoru y Kakashi se pusieron frente a frente y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo un ninja de la entrada se acerco.

—Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama me dijo que en cuanto llegara fuera a verla, al parecer es urgente.

El peligris resoplo un poco molesto —Voy para allá — volteo a ver a Kaoru quien solo asintió con su cabeza y se fue tras del mensajero dejando a la pelirroja sola.

Kaoru camino a su casa donde la recibió su hermano con una gran cena, le hablo de la misión, claro solo esencial había cosas que prefirió guardarse para ella, y después se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente muy tarde Kaoru se levanto y regreso a la rutina, pasaron varios días sin que se topara a Kakashi, lo cual parecía haberse vuelto parte de su rutina, iban a una misión, algo muy importante y romántico pasaba y después no se veían, hasta que en el mercado escucha a dos jounins decir que Jiraiya, uno de los sannin había muerto hace un par de días.

Se sintió horrible al escuchar eso, quería ver a Kakashi para ver como se encontraba, ella sabía que él lo admiraba y apreciaba mucho, mas no sabía a dónde ir , ella no conocía donde vivía Kakashi, ni donde podría encontrarlo, así que después de mucho buscar tomo su camino a casa donde la intercepto un anbu de bajo nivel.

—Kaoru-domo la busca la número 1.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, el ninja enmascarado desapareció, parecía que hoy sería un día más sin saber nada de él.

Kaoru regreso de su cita con su superior, llego a casa y sin decir palabra subio a su cuarto, abrió su closet y saco su equipo anbu, se le quedo viendo por algunos minutos.

Pasa algo? — pregunto su hermano que la veía desde la puerta.

Mañana tengo una misión, seré líder.

Eso es excelente —la felicito— entonces por qué esa cara?

Nervios, supongo.

Su hermano le sonrió — Lo harás bien.

Kaoru tenía que estar en la puerta antes de mediodía por lo que se apuro para investigar algo antes, unas cuantas horas después la pelirroja toca una puerta, pasan unos minutos y la puerta es abierta por un peligris que no estaba muy presentable, parecía que había estado acostado todo el día, en su mano derecha tenía un pequeño libro verde.

—Kaoru! ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? — pregunto muy sorprendido.

—Tengo una misión, estaré ausente por mucho tiempo y… —hiso una breve pausa —hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de partir.

—Si dime.

—La muerte de Jiraiya, sé que es difícil pero tienes que salir adelante, —mientras la pelirroja hablaba y hablaba sin parar Kakashi sonreía debajo de su máscara— se que tu eres fuerte Kakashi pero…

La pelirroja fue silenciada con un beso del enmascarado. — Kaoru — dijo el peligris viendo a la kunoichi a los ojos — si algo aprendí ahora que Jiraiya no está, es que la vida es corta, y más si eres un shinobi y no quiero que perdamos más tiempo, así que no importa si tienes dudas, cuando regreses estaremos juntos.

Kaoru estaba en shock se quedo viendo a los ojos desiguales de Kakashi, sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos aferrándose a su cuello.

—Eso me encantaría. — se alejo y deposito un suave y rápido beso de despedida sobre los labios de Kakashi. Se puso su máscara de anbu con la forma de un fénix y partió, el peligris se quedo de pie en su puerta, sonrió y regreso la mirada a su libro.


	13. El principio de una historia juntos

Había pasado más de un mes y Kaoru caminaba con pesadez, estaba a unos varios metros de su aldea, y aunque sus piernas estuvieran cansadas, y su cuerpo estuviera lleno de heridas, un hombre la esperaba en casa y ella no podía negarlo, se moría por verlo.

Había sido una misión muy difícil, hubo lugar a varios combates lo que sacaba lo peor de ella o mas bien de cualquiera, pues como shinobi esa parte asesina que se lleva dentro es difícil de ocultar cuando se lucha por lo que uno cree que es correcto, por momentos le costaba volver a ser la misma pero el recuerdo del suave y a la vez fuerte beso de Kakashi la hacía volver en sí, la hacía luchar con más fuerza aún.

Al fin estarían juntos, después de tanto mentirse, de tantas peleas, de tantas dudas, ellos estarían juntos y justamente fue esto lo que llego a su mente mientras sobre la cima de una pequeña colina veía su aldea, respirar se volvió difícil y sus piernas temblaron, querían ceder, pero le quedaba tan poco, no podía rendirse, trago saliva y siguió su camino.

Los 3 shinobis llegaron a Konoha con mucho esfuerzo pues se encontraban mal heridos tras haber peleado una gran batalla y a ver ganado por muy poco, gracias a la eficacia de su aldea, un equipo médico ya los esperaba en la puerta, Sakura se encontraba entre ellos.

—Por favor déjeme atenderla! — dijo Sakura acercándose a Kaoru, desconociendo su identidad.

—No — empujo la mano de Sakura —atiéndelos primero a ellos — dijo Kaoru mientras con ademan apuntaba a sus compañeros.

—No se preocupe ya tiene médicos que se harán cargo de sus heridas.

—Dije que primero los atendieras a ellos Sakura — respondió la Kunoichi mientras se quitaba la máscara.

—Kaoru-dono! —sus ojos color jade se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa de verla.

La pelirroja sonrió suavemente —Quien mejor que tu para curar sus heridas.

—Está bien — cedió Sakura — Pero no se mueva de aquí en un momento regreso a ayudarla.

Kaoru sonrió , volteo al cielo y respiro profundamente —Kakashi, creo que tardare un poco más en volverte a ver…Lo siento. — pensó, antes de perder toda su fuerza y caer desmayada.

—Esa voz — pensaba Kaoru aun dormida — ese aroma, no cabe duda que es…— abrió los ojos con pesadez y esta vez lo que vio fue mejor que su pasado, vio, su presente y futuro — Kakashi…

—Hey! Está abriendo los ojos! — Grito el peligris, en ese instante más de 5 personas se acercaron corriendo. — Si que nos diste un gran susto Kaoru! — sonrió Kakashi sin soltarle la mano.

— Si que me diste un gran susto hermana — dijo Yamato sonriendo.

—Kaoru- dono me alegra que este mejor — dijeron Naruto y Sakura que al parecer le habían agarrado mucho cariño a Kaoru, no solo por ser la hermana de su capitán y futura novia de sensei, si no que a su manera los ayudaba en lo que podía.

Se encontraba en un hospital, un poco confundida pero aliviada al ver a todos sus amigos a su lado.

La pelirroja intento levantarse un poco pero Sakura la detuvo — Kaoru-dono, no debe hacer ningún esfuerzo por un buen tiempo, sus heridas aunque no profundas son de cuidado, fueron muchos golpes de poca fuerza que llevaron su cuerpo a este estado de agotamiento, lo mejor será que se quede en cama por un mes.

Suspiro la pelirroja — Sakura-chan gracias, hare lo mejor que pueda para recuperarme pero no soy muy buena en eso de estar en cama todo el tiempo — sonrió — Como estas los chicos?

—Bien, nada de qué preocuparse, al igual que usted necesitaran reposo.

—Me alegro! — dejo caer su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Kakashi, quien ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin dejar de verla, no necesitaba decir nada su mirada lo decía todo, se veía aliviado y feliz, pues ella se encontraba bien. Kaoru apretó su mano con fuerza en señal de que ya no había de que preocuparse.

—Bueno, bueno tenemos cosas que hacer y parece ser que Kaoru-dono se encuentra en buenas manos — dijo Sakura mientras sacaba a empujones a Naruto y Yamato de la habitación, como mujer era fácil darse cuenta que en momentos como ese debían estar solos. Le regalo una sonrisa a la pareja y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedaron por fin solos. —Me alegra que estés bien, me tenias muy asustado — dijo Kakashi acariciando el rostro de Kaoru.

La pelirroja sonrió y como si hubiera ignorado el comentario del peligris, respondió — Te extrañe. — Alejo la mirada por un segundo — Hace mucho que no me encontraba sobre esa línea tan delgada de perderse a uno mismo. — Regreso su mirada al hombre que fuertemente apretaba su mano — Fue tu recuerdo lo que me hiso recordar quien soy Kakashi.

Kakashi la beso sin quitarse la máscara, tal y como la ultima vez, fue leve, un suave rose de labios aun obstaculizados por esa mascara que se volvía una barrera, y aun así esos "besos" se volvían costumbre entre ellos, o más bien, necesidad. — Tu recuerdo es el que me hace recordar quien soy cada mañana.

Los dos sonrieron, ese día era especial, ese día su historia juntos comenzó.

Tres días después Kaoru fue dada de alta, se fue a casa donde debía de estar en reposo durante un mes. Un mes hermoso que se fue volando, pues aunque Kaoru con sangre de Uzumaki, le costaba estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, cada día y todo el día estuvo acompañada por Kakashi, quien cumplía con su promesa del estar juntos.

Ahora eran pareja, aun que en secreto por así decirlo, pues eran shinobis de alto rango y tenían que mantener un posición seria, sin mencionar que no querían ser la noticia del mes o algo parecido, el ser pareja tenía muchas cosas buenas, pero también malas, si sus enemigos descubrían que estaban juntos, les sería fácil destruirlos, ya que ahora ella se había vuelto la fuerza pero también la debilidad de Kakashi y lo mismo era con Kaoru, su amor era ahora su punto débil.

Gracias a los excelentes cuidados de Kakashi y claro a los conocimientos de Sakura, Kaoru se encontraba con toda su fuerza otra vez.

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, una brisa suave con olor a pasto recién cortado hacia el día aun más perfecto. Kaoru salió de su casa compro flores que llevo a Sakura en manera de agradecimiento por sus cuidados, preparo el desayuno a Naruto agradeciendo sus constantes visitas en el hospital y en su casa, al ser la cocina su talento, preparo igual una gran y deliciosa comida para su hermano que había sido de gran ayuda en su recuperación.

Por último, cuando la noche cayo una cena en un pequeño balcón, adornada con velas esperaba caliente a un gran ninja, que había cuidado a Kaoru durante todo un mes, sin falta.

Kakashi entro a su casa después de un día de trabajo, llevándose con sorpresa la presencia de Kaoru. — Kaoru, Que estás haciendo aquí? —dijo sorprendido — Ya puedes salir de cama?

Soltó una pequeña risa la pelirroja — Si, no te preocupes. Vine aquí para agradecerte por este último mes.

Kakashi sonrió, y vio a su ahora novia de pies a cabeza, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos, su cabello agarrado para que así sus hombros y su delgado cuello estuvieran a la vista. — Te vez hermosa — suspiro, tomándola de la mano.

—Gracias. — sonrió y sin soltarlo lo llevo a la terraza. — prepare esto para ti, esperare afuera mientras comes ahora regreso. — Le dio la espalda a Kakashi quien sin soltar su mano le dijo — No, ya no hay necesidad de eso.

Kaoru volteo sorprendida, estaba escuchando bien, Kakashi estaba a punto de dejarla ver su rostro.


	14. El secreto revelado

El rostro de Kakashi, sin duda se había convertido en la curiosidad de muchos, necesidad para otros, incluso sus propios alumnos había intentado verlo. Se escuchaban rumores de las afortunadas mujeres que habían tenido la suerte de ver el rostro del peligris aunque fuera por solo unos momentos, porque comía o bebía, o las aun más afortunadas y envidiadas que habían tenido la oportunidad de ver más que solo el rostro, sin duda Kakashi era un hombre deseado por varias y su rostro era su más grande y codiciado secreto. El cual a Kaoru no le había importado mucho en realidad, seria mentir decir que nunca tuvo curiosidad, pues si fue así y varias veces pero jamás le había importado mucho ni le había quitado el sueño.

Su estimada amiga Kurenai varias veces le pregunto por este asunto y ella siempre respondía — El día en que vea su rostro, será porque Kakashi así lo quiso, será porque confía en mi — y al parecer ese día había llegado.

— Estas seguro de esto Kakashi? — pregunto aun sorprendida la pelirroja

— Pero claro, si estaremos juntos no podremos tener secretos el uno con el otro. — respondió el ninja tranquilo como siempre.

— Kakashi, pero.. No es que no quiera, es solo…—tartamudeaba — quiero que lo hagas por ti y no por mi, porque confías en mi.

Soltó una pequeña risa el peligris — Kaoru conoces cosas de mi que casi nadie sabe, cosas que no me atrevo a decir a cualquiera. A los pocos días de conocerte ya te sabias mi historia. No crees que eso demuestra la infinita confianza que te tengo?

Sin decir ni una palabra mas el ninja coloco su dedo índice sobre el margen de su mascara y comenzó a bajarla lentamente, Kaoru tomo aire.

La sonrisa reluciente de Kakashi Hatake salió a la vista, los ojos color zafiro de la kunoichi se abrieron sorprendidos.

Kaoru dio un paso al frente, quedando a unos centímetros de Kakashi, aun sorprendida, tal vez un poco mas enamorada, coloco suavemente una de sus manos en su rostro, y como un ciego recorrió cada centímetro de su rostro, su suave mejilla, su delicada nariz, sus delgados y hermosos labios, y por ultimo su cicatriz que era la prueba de que ese hombre frente de ella era real. Sostuvo su rostro con sus dos manos, regreso su mirada a la de el, se vieron, no a ellos si no sus almas, que ahora se encontraban desnudas, expuestas.

— Tal y como lo imagine — sonrió ligeramente y después beso sus labios, quería saborearlos, ya nada se interponía en su camino, su rostro, sus labios, EL era suyo ahora.

La suavidad se convirtió en lujuria, los labios que antes bailaban ahora se devoraban, y las manos que solían estar en la cintura de la pelirroja a unos pocos centímetro del final de su cabello, bajaban a un mas.

La llevo cargada hasta su cama donde la dejo caer, Kakashi se desprendió lentamente de cada una de sus prendas, como para que ella gozara cada minuto del espectáculo que le regalaba. Y así fue, pues la pelirroja recorrió con su mirada los fornidos hombros del ninja, admiro sus bien marcados pectorales, observo detenidamente sus abdominales y bajo su mirada un poco mas. Era un hombre musculoso, que escondía semejante cuerpo con sus prendas, se debería considerar pecado esconder algo tan bello, tan hermoso, era la imagen exacta de cómo un hombre debía ser.

Las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo lo hacían más perfecto aun, en su cuerpo tenia escrito sus batallas, portaba sus trofeos, presumía que había sobrevivido y eso a ella le encantaba, la derretía tener a sus pies un hombre tan fuerte. El se acerco, para poder besarla, comenzó a desnudarla con lentitud ahora era su oportunidad de contemplarla.

Kaoru ya desnuda cubrió inmediatamente casi por instinto la gran cicatriz de su costado derecho, que había recibido al pelear contra Sasuke — lo siento — susurro la kunoichi alejando la mirada.

Kakashi retiro con delicadeza las manos de la pelirroja y beso suavemente el espacio de su cuerpo que tenia esa gran cicatriz, —Eres perfecta — susurro, Kaoru volteo a ver a Kakashi, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y con ellas se fueron sus dudas, se entrego completamente a ese hombre que la aceptaba como era, que incluso así la consideraba perfecta y hermosa, beso cada centímetro de su piel, la hiso sentir cosas que jamás había sentido.

Kakashi era bueno en algo mas que pelear o la cocina, era excelente en la cama, sabia amar con pasión y lujuria, destrozaba a la mujer que tenia con el, la ponía a sus pies, a su merced. Esa noche Kaoru fue mujer otra vez, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentirse amada, sin sentirse extasiada.

Esa noche Kakashi logro lo imposible, logro que Kaoru lo amara aun mas allá de su control, mas que a ella misma.

Después de hacerla suya, el peligris cayo rendido y jadeante sobre su espalda, arriba de el se recostó su amante, también agotada intentando relajar el ritmo de su corazón. Duraron minutos sin decir palabra, solo abrazaban sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos solamente por una delgada cobija, recuperando sus fuerzas.

Kakashi que contemplaba las estrellas en ese instante centro la mirada en la pelirroja recostada sobre su pecho — Kaoru…— ella lo voltio a ver — juro que te protegeré a ti y a nuestra felicidad siempre. Desde ahora cada minuto de mi vida, cada rincón de mi, te pertenece, no lo olvides.

Ella sonrió inmensamente y con fuerza se aferro al cuerpo del peligris, que regresaba la mirada al estrellado cielo nocturno, y ella sin dejar de verlo pensó — Gracias…Kakashi…— y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente el sueño de Kakashi se veía interrumpido por un rayo de luz, abrió pesadamente los ojos, volteo a un costado y se di ocuenta que la mujer que lo acompañaba no se encontraba ahí, se sento y puso una mano en su rostro, se sentia agotado.

Escucho unos pasos y volteo a la puerta, donde se encontraba la pelirroja, con dos vasos de te, usando solamente la camisa del uniforme de el.

Kakashi sonrio — Crei que te habías ido.

—Como crees, sin despedirme o agradecerte por la magnifica noche de ayer, nunca. — dijo de manera coqueta.

— Ven aquí. — respondió el haciendo un ademan con su dedo índice, provocándola a continuar lo de la anoche anterior.

Dejo los vasos en la mesa de noche, y se acerco gateando como un animal hasta quedar sobre el. Justo antes de besarse escucharon un gran estruendo, los dos miraron sin moverse a la puerta y en ese momento con una gran velocidad Kakashi tomo de la cintura a Kaoru y la tiro al piso, poniéndose sobre de ella, en un segundo la mitad de la habitación de Kakashi quedo completamente destruida.

Los dos ninjas se pusieron de pie y vieron el peor espectáculo atreves del gran agujero que se encontraba en la pared.

Konoha estaba bajo ataque.

Se movilizaron rápidamente, Kaoru se desprendió de su camisa y se la lanzoa Kakashi, se vistieron con gran velocidad.

Se quedaron viendo, La mirada del peligris parecía decir — No te preocupes, yo me encargo — y la mirada de Kaoru decía — No vayas. — pero no se movió, solo se quedo parada, asintió con su cabeza, su aldea los necesitaba. Kakashi dio un salto y desapareció.

Kaoru estaba parada contemplando su aldea bajo ataque.

Todas las mujeres poseen un sexto sentido por así llamarlo, pueden "predecir" o sospechar cosas antes de que pasen, desde predecir el clima, hasta si algo malo o bueno esta por pasar, en cuanto mas aman a alguien ese sexto sentido se agudiza aun mas y en ese momento Kaoru lo estaba sintiendo, un mal presentimiento inundaba su cuerpo, solo agito su cabeza, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta su casa, la cual tambien se encontraba destruida, subio las escaleras, se desprendio del vestido azul y se puso su equipo ninja, salio de la casa justo antes de que se derrumbara.

La kunoichi amarro su cabello con un liston negro apreto con fuerza el ultimo nudo, coloco su espada al costado izquierdo de su cintura, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y salió al ataque.


	15. El verdadero dolor

Un ataque inmenso se presentaba en Konoha, Akatsuki había llegado. Humo por todas partes, gritos de miedo y desesperación se hacían oír por doquier. La gente corría asustada, los niños lloraban y su madres también. Konoha se venía abajo.

Kaoru usando su equipo ANBU se elevó entre los edificios que aún estaban en pie y vio a la distancia dos ninjas de vestimentas grises y mascaras de animales acercarse a ella a gran velocidad, por ahora un poco de suerte estaba de su lado.

—¡Número 3! —llamaron los enmascarados al unisonó—. Estamos bajo ataque por parte de Akatsuki.

—¡AKATSUKI! —interrumpió la kunoichi—. ¿Y Tsunade sama? ¿Quién protege a Tsunade sama? —preguntó alterada pues la misión principal para los números más altos de la organización ANBU era siempre buscar la protección de la Hokage.

—No te preocupes, los número 1,2,4 y 5 están protegiendo a la Hokage. Y el numero 6 está con el equipo de investigación.

En ese instante, antes de que el ANBU acabara de darle los datos a Kaoru, una invocación de un perro inmenso de tres cabezas apareció a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—Parece ser que tenemos trabajo —Tragó saliva y tomó su espada—. ¡Vamos! —gritó

Kaoru, junto con el númer eran un gran equipo, todos de un alto nivel por lo que trabajar juntos no era problema. Rodearon a la bestia y se prepararon para realizar una combinación de jutsus. Kaoru inició el ataque, se colocó frente al inmenso animal y desenvainó su espada a gran velocidad haciendo realizando uno de sus jutsus especiales: "Viento cortante". El elemento viento y la velocidad convertía la onda expansiva en afiladas cuchillas de aire que lograron herir significativamente al enemigo. El ANBU número 7 prosiguió de inmediato, combinando un jutsu de elemento tierra y rayo para paralizar al animal, mientras que el shinobi restante usaba su especialidad convirtiendo la tierra a los pies de la invocación en un cemento resistente impidiendo la movilidad del animal.

Por unos momentos el gigantesco perro estuvo imposibilitado de moverse, pero no se mantuvo así por mucho tiempo. No se estaban enfrentando a una invocación cualquiera, la criatura obedecía a Pain, el más fuerte de los Akatsuki y vencerlo a él o cualquiera de sus armas no sería algo fácil. La lucha continuó los tres shinobis peleaban con todas sus fuerzas pero no lograban eliminarlo, cada vez que lo herían surgía uno nuevo, por lo que vencerlo parecía prácticamente imposible.

Tras una ardua batalla la bestia con la que peleaban simplemente desapareció.

La respiración de Kaoru era agitada, estaba herida y no era para menos, una cortada profunda en su brazo izquierdo hacia correr la sangre desde el hombro hasta los dedos. Kaoru se quitó la máscara para respirar mejor, se sentó sobre los escombros de una casa y su equipo la rodeo, todos se encontraban heridos pero no de gravedad.

—¿Se retiran? —preguntó uno de los ANBU.

—Eso parece… —respondió la pelirroja, la duda se sentía en su tono. Se retiraban, pero ¿por qué? Ellos tenían la ventaja. Miles de preguntas rodaban su cabeza algo llamo su atención: un joven robusto corría en dirección a una montaña de piedras.

Una brisa fría agitó el cabello de la coleta de Kaoru y con ese aire un horrible presentimiento inundó su cuerpo. Con un leve movimiento de la mano empujó a uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba frente a ella para poder contemplar mejor la escena. No sabía porque, pero algo la jalaba. Con la máscara en mano y sin decir palabra empezó a caminar hacia el joven. Después de unos pasos frenó en seco y vio cómo el robusto chico de largos cabellos castaños retiraba de entre un millar de piedras el cadáver de un hombre peliplateado.

Las piernas le temblaron y su respiración se detuvo al igual que el tiempo. Retrocedió un paso.

Recuperó la respiración y aún no muy segura de lo que veía avanzó a pasos lentos, que no tardaron en convertirse en pasos veloces y temblorosos. Comenzó acorrer, dejó caer la máscara y con torpeza llegó hasta donde el joven se encontraba de rodillas, todavía a unos metros de distancia, como queriendo retroceder y alejarse de ahí, sentimientos encontrados la hicieron paralizarse.

Chouji, que acababa de sacar el cuerpo de Kakashi de entre las rocas, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Volteó asustado y vio, a no más de tres metros, una mujer pelirroja de pie, sin decir nada, contemplando al cuerpo que yacía frente a él. En ese instante Chouji lo supo, era la mujer de la que Ino le había hablado, la supuesta novia de Kakashi. Se puso de pie y como telón se abrió dejando a la vista el peor escenario posible.

Kakashi se encontraba inerte, sin vida.

Kaoru se llevó una mano a la boca. Dio unos pasos más lentamente, hasta llegar frente al cuerpo de su amado, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, sus piernas flaquearon, haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas.

Estaba sin palabras, tomó la mano del ninja, después tomó su cabeza y la coloco sobre sus rodillas, las lagrimas caían una a una sobre el pálido rostro del peligris.

El corazón de Kaoru se rompió otra vez. Miles de imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de la pelirroja en ese momento, ella y Sanosuke, la propuesta de matrimonio, su pérdida, la primera vez que vio a Kakashi, la primera vez que hablaron, cuando durmieron juntos, cuando la besó y por último la noche anterior. Todo eso inundo su cabeza en segundos.

Su respiración se agitó, las lagrimas corrieron con gran velocidad. Todo el dolor que llevaba dentro salió en un solo grito desgarrador.

—¡KAKASHI! —Abrazó el cuerpo de su amado con la mayor fuerza posible y rompió en llanto. Los sollozos eran tan tristes que podían compadecer hasta el más frio de los seres.

Chouji que se encontraba a unos metros al lado de su padre, sólo alejo la mirada, no podía contemplar semejante escena.

En medio del caos y la destrucción Kaoru se encontraba llorando la despedida, la muerte, del segundo hombre al que había amado. Ya no salían mas lágrimas, la mirada de Kaoru clavada en Kakashi demostraba el infierno que estaba viviendo y al segundo siguiente una gran luz los cubrió, seguido de un estruendo.

Pain realizó su jutsu más poderoso desde los cielos, destruyendo Konoha en segundos. Su misión de causar dolor había sido completada, no dejó huella de lo que algún día fue una aldea feliz y tranquila.

Kaoru había sido salvada por una de la babosas de Tsunade, pero aun así ella no se movía. Estaba herida, su cuerpo lleno de raspones y sangraba del rostro.

—Kaoru-dono déjeme ayudarla —pidió la babosa acercándose a ella.

—No. No gastes tu chakra en mi, ayuda alguien más.

Sin insistir, la babosa se empezó a alejar lentamente. Las heridas de Kaoru no eran de gravedad, por lo que la babosa sólo se alejo, la pelirroja tenía razón, más gente la necesitaba.

Kaoru, aun aferrada al cuerpo de Kakashi, levantó la mirada suavemente y vio su aldea completamente destruida, volteó a todos lados y sólo vio escombros. Regresó su mirada al cadáver sobre sus piernas.

"¿Me odias Kakashi?" pensó mientras lo veía y acariciaba su fría piel "supongo que si aun estuvieras aquí, me odiarías. Nuestra aldea esta en caos y yo… Yo no me puedo mover." Las lagrimas volvieron a caer silenciosas "Jamás creí que te perdería a ti también, jamás creí volver a estar en esta situación y más que nada… jamás creí que dolería más que la última vez." Apretó fuertemente la mano inerte del peligris y dijo en voz baja:

—Kakashi hay algo que tengo que decirte… Yo —El llanto le impedía hablar—. Yo… Yo te… —Una mano tocó su hombro llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

—Te he buscado por todos lados, creí —suspiró aliviado—. Creí que te había perdido —habló Yamato, feliz. Pero la sonrisa por ver a su hermana se borró cuando ella alejó la mirada regresándola al cadáver sobre sus piernas—. Oh Kaoru…—Los ojos de Tenzo se llenaron de lagrimas, pero contuvo el llanto. Levantó a su hermana en brazos y la alejó del cadáver; ella no hablaba estaba en shock, al parecer Kakashi se había llevado más que su vida con él, se llevó también la de ella.

Kaoru se giró y se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano, rompiendo en llanto sobre su pecho, él con el corazón desgarrado y sin dejar de ver a Kakashi la abrazó. La cargó en brazos y susurró—. Hay algo que tienes que ver—Saltando entre los escombros con ella en brazos, la llevó a unos metros de donde estaban, al borde de un abismo, donde a lo lejos se desarrollaba una batalla. La bajo y dijo—: Naruto está aquí.

Kaoru centró su mirada en la pelea a la distancia y pudo ver al rubio luchando no por él, sino por Konoha.

—Naruto —susurró y en ese momento lo entendió. Su hermano la había llevado ahí para que viera como un joven rubio luchaba por la vida de los demás a pesar de haber perdido aún más que ella él seguía luchando, a diferencia de Kaoru que a la primera muestra de dolor se paralizaba.

La pelirroja regresó la mirada atrás como intentando encontrar el cadáver de su amado, pero ya no estaba a la vista "Estarías orgulloso" pensó "Yo lo estoy." Aferrada al cuerpo de su hermano, viendo la batalla grito con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Vamos Naruto!

Su hermano la abrazo, sonrió suavemente y grito con ella. En ese instante Naruto era su única esperanza.


	16. Y el tiempo volvio a correr

La batalla más grande en la historia de Konoha se presentaba en ese instante frente a los ojos de los escasos sobrevivientes. Naruto, el ninja inesperado, y Pain, el líder de Akatsuki, se enfrentaban en un combate al mismo nivel, lo cual era sorprendente de parte del rubio, pues se enfrentaba al portador del rinnegan.

La distancia de la zona de batalla con la posición de Kaoru era demasiada, sólo se llegaba a ver los ataques grandes, sin poder entender exactamente qué era lo que ocurría. Después de varios minutos desde que inició el combate, se sintió un chakra inconfundible: fuerte, frío, lleno de odio y más que nada brutalmente poderoso.

—Este chakra — susurró Kaoru sorprendida. De inmediato volteó a ver a su hermano que era el único que podía controlar al jinchuriki.

El rostro de Yamato transmitía terror. Seis colas eran demasiado, había sucedido demasiado rápido. Recargó a su hermana en unos escombros donde a su parecer estaría segura.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo seguro pero con tristeza en su voz pues no quería dejar a su hermana en esas condiciones atrás, pero no podía permitir que Naruto se transformara.

—Ve, estaré bien.

El ninja salió de escena lo más pronto que pudo y aumentó más la velocidad al ver que Pain se alejaba con Naruto fuera de la aldea.

Kaoru se quedó varios minutos observando en la dirección en que su hermano se alejó y luego decidió qué hacer. Se concentró en recuperar el aliento y juntar chakra para tratar un poco la herida de su brazo antes de comenzar un lento avance de regreso al lado de su amado. Se encontraba lejos del cadáver de Kakashi y el agotamiento, dolor y tristeza hacían el camino mucho más arduo. Pero el deseo de ver su rostro una vez más eran más grandes que todos los obstáculos. No había tenido oportunidad de despedirse y lo haría en cuanto pudiera tomar su mano por última vez.

Subió entre tropezados las montañas de escombros que se encontraban a su paso. Jadeaba, pero no se detenía. Cuando al fin llegó a la cima del último obstáculo se detuvo. Sintió como algo aparecía en el lugar donde fue la batalla entre Naruto y Pain, era una extraña e inmensa estatua. Kaoru sólo la observó con temor.

―Ahora qué ―susurró la kunoichi sin poder apartar la mirada del enorme objeto.

De inmediato la estatua abrió lo que parecía ser una boca y empezaron a salir incontables esferas celestes, que cual noche estrellada iluminaron el cielo. Cada una de las esferas caía sobre un ninja caído envolviéndolo en destellos azules y devolviéndole la vida. Kaoru no sabía que ocurría, estaba confundida e incluso asustada.

Regreso rápidamente la mirada a lo que era su meta. Vio como Chouji y su padre ayudaban al peligris a levantarse. Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujo en el rostro de la pelirroja y lágrimas incesantes de alegría comenzaron a correr. Retomó su camino acelerando el paso lo más que podía, torpemente y tropezando. Logró llegar a escasos metros de distancia y vio la espalda del ninja copia. Entre jadeos gritó intentando llamar su atención esperando que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera más que sólo un sueño

—¡KAKASHI!

El ninja copia débilmente se giró para ver de frente a la pelirroja. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Kaoru exhaló aliviada y los dos sonrieron. Kakashi dio dos pasos hacia ella y sin dejar de sonreír abrió los brazos. Kaoru soltó una pequeña carcajada y sin dejar de reír corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Kakashi retrocedió un paso por el impulso causado por ella cuando se lanzó hacia él y la cubrió con sus brazos. Kaoru escondió su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y su hombro y rompió en llanto.

Kakashi no entendía muy lo que había sucedido, sabía que había muerto y que por algo o por alguien estaba de regreso. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse lo que Kaoru sentía en ese instante, lo perdió y ahora lo tenía otra vez. Sólo la abrazaba pues si algo era cierto es que antes de morir el único pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue el volverla a ver y gracias a lo que fuera, ella estaba ahí, entre sus brazos.

Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver sus rostros. Kakashi limpió suavemente la última lagrima que escapaba de los ojos de Kaoru. Se miraron a los ojos de una manera tan profunda y tan pura que no hacia falta decir palabras para expresar lo aliviados que se encontraba y lo agradecidos que estaban de tenerse el uno al otro. Y así en completo silencio se dijeron un millón de cosas, miles de verdades.

Kakashi desvio la mirada de los ojos penetrantes de Kaoru y contemplo aterrado los restos de su aldea.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder? —preguntó Kakashi confundido.

—Yo le explicare Kakashi-san —respondió una de las babosas de Tsunade que se encontraba cerca.

Tras la explicación Kakashi se sentía inmensamente orgulloso, pero a la vez preocupado por su alumno.

―Tengo que ir con él ―dijo mirando a la kunoichi.

—Ve… ―Asintió suavemente con la cabeza, a la vez que se desataba el protector de su frente para colocárselo a Kakashi. Regreso sus manos a sus mejillas―. Trae de regreso al héroe de Konoha ―Kakashi sonrió, la beso en la frente desnuda, y emprendió su camino.

Kaoru se dejo caer agotada. La babosa de Tsunade se acerco a ella.

—¿Ahora si me permite ayudarla?

—Por favor ―Kaoru sonrió―. Siento no permitírselo antes creí que no era necesario pero al parecer si ocupo un poco de ayuda.

La babosa usó el chakra de Tsunade-sama y empezó a curar las heridas de la kunoichi. Varios minutos después, al llegar Kakashi con Naruto, toda la aldea ya lo esperaba y festejaron con gritos y aplausos su regreso.

Kaoru caminó hasta llegar a un lado de Kakashi que veía fijamente a su alumno.

—¿Crees que estarían orgullosos? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Lo están Kaoru —Elevó la mirada al inmenso cielo azul y pensó "¿Están muy orgullosos no?… sensei."

.

Varios días después las reconstrucciones comenzaron. Konoha no dejaba de ser una aldea poderosa, no sólo por sus fuertes shinobis, sino también por su ciudadanos. A pesar del fuerte golpe que recibieron, la población civil inició el arduo proceso de levantar sus negocios desde cero y comenzar de nuevo, decididos a no rendirse a pese a todo lo ocurrido. Luchaban por ese futuro que gracias a Naruto podían vivir.

Tenzo, escondiendo su identidad con su máscara ANBU, construía cuantas casas le fueran posibles con la ayuda de varios shinobis, entre ellos Naruto. Los miembros del clan Akimichi usaban su sorprendente fuerza para limpiar la ciudad de los escombros. Sakura y los ninjas médico estaban muy ocupados en el hospital pues no faltaban heridos para atender. Todos estaban ayudaban a su manera.

Kaoru junto con Hinata y otras mujeres de la aldea, famosas por sus platillos culinarios, habían abierto un comedor gratuito donde quien fuera podía llegar a sentarse y comer un poco.

—Hinata-chan ―llamó Kaoru, se encontraba cansada y abrumada por el calor de la cocina―. Ahora regreso iré a comprar unas especias. No tardo —sonrió y salió.

Pero la pelirroja no fue directamente al mercado. Decidió tomar un merecido descanso yendo a uno de sus lugares favoritos, un punto en donde toda la aldea podía ser vista: en la cima del monte donde los Hokages se encontraban tallados. En un barandal que se encontraba al límite del monte, recargó sus codos y suspiró, la llenaba de tristeza ver a su aldea destruida.

—Es triste... —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Kakashi! —sonrió—. No te había visto —Regresó su mirada al triste paisaje.

—Es la primera vez que te veo en varios días. Por favor quita esa triste mirada de tu rostro y déjame ver tu hermosa sonrisa que tanto me encanta —Se recargó al lado de ella viéndola fijamente, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y lo volteara a ver.

—¡Detente! —respondió la kunoichi soltando un pequeño golpe a su hombro sonriendo suavemente. Ella sabía que a él le encantaba verla sonrojarse y aunque lo intentara evitar le era imposible.

—Así está mejor —Volteó a ver a su aldea y se quedó en silencio. Kaoru, que lo veía fijamente, sintió la misma tristeza y tomo suavemente su mano

—Estaremos bien —dijo con seguridad la kunoichi.


End file.
